High School Days
by Summer246
Summary: Going to a new school is hard, living with three complete strangers is even harder, not to mention they're the school's most handsome men. What will lie ahead for me as I set out on my new journey of high school. Read it to find out! Ichigo/Toshiro/OC/Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey back again guys! I'm actually right now gonna start on a new fanfic and I'm gonna be inside it! I was actually inspired by some pics of Bleach at school and had the urge to write on a high school love story, bleach style! This is actually gonna be a long series of days in the life of 'me' at high school so pls send your requests on what you want to happen on that day and I'll try my best to make it happen. So hope you guys enjoy it and pls send me your requests!**

_Thoughts_

**Day 1, Monday: New School, Meeting the Princes**

_I'm finally here! At the famous Gotei Academy! Oh right you guys don't know me, then let me introduce myself. My name is Haruno Kurara, female, age 16. Asking about my appearance, I got short black hair, 132cm at height and quite slim. I usually wear tops, denim jeans and sneakers but sometimes wear skirts and covered sandals. I'm quite shy at first but once you get to know me, I'm actually a very expressive person. Well enough about me, time to get to the story. I moved into Sereitei from my old town, Karakura as I got a scholarship to go to Gotei Academy. It's a great priviledge as Gotei Academy is the best known high school in all of Japan. You have to be really smart to get in, like me! Anyway, let's get back to the story, with me entering the gates of my new school._

As I walked through the gates of the school, I was amazed at the interior of the school buildings. There were a total of five buildings, each painted in cream colour, doors made out of oak wood, crystal clear windows in a long row in the middle and rooftops that looked like those you saw in castles in children story books, painted in purple. My first impression of the school, really rich!

"Amazing isn't it!" I jumped at the sudden voice to my right. When I slowly turned around, I saw a taller girl with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She wore a beige jacket over a white top with a green tie, a short black skirt and brown shoes with long white socks. **(Uniforms are similar to those from Code Geass) **She wore over her large breasts a thin golden necklace. "Hey, you must be the new kid everyone was talking about! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, you'll be under my care for the next few days. And you are?" the girl asked.

"My name is Haruno Kurara. It's nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san." I greeted with a slight bow. _Wait did she say people were talking about me! Am I really a rumour in the school?!_

"Sheesh, no need to be so formal Kurara-chan. You can call me Rangiku from now on since we're gonna spend a lot of time together." Rangiku smiled back.

"Ok Matsu…I mean Rangiku!" I stuttered back.

"We're gonna have to work on that." She sighed. "Anyway, welcome to Gotei Academy! So what do you think of it?" she asked gleefully.

"It's really amazing! The school must be really rich to afford all of this." I replied back.

"Well, you can thank the principal for that. He's a real millionaire so money isn't really a problem here." Rangiku answered. My eyes became as wide as saucers and my mouth almost touched the ground. _A…A…Millionaire! _"Shocking isn't it? Anyway, we better get your schedule for the term. Come on, I'll show you to the office." Rangiku said as we walked into the school grounds. When the oak doors were opened, the place looked like a royal palace. The floor was carpeted in red, crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling and famous artworks filled the walls. Many students filled the hallway, chatting to one another, some murmuring about something as they point at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Their probably talking about you. It's really rare for Gotei Academy to have any scholars. So it's kind of once in a life time thing for us." Rangiku explained. As I tried to fill it all to my head, I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" a cool voice asked. As I looked up, my eyes met a young boy's emerald green eyes. He looked about my height, with the purest white hair I've ever seen. **(Note: He's wearing the Code Geass male uniform. Sorry can't describe it) **I was so mesmerized by his really good looks that I forgot that I haven't answered him.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." I answered. He then reached out his hand to me, silently asking me to take it. When I took his hand, it was cold, just like his looks. Once I got up, I dusted the dust off my jeans **(Wearing my normal clothes now) **"Uh, thanks." I said to him.

"Just be more careful next time." He replied as he slowly walked away. Even when he was a few steps away from me, I could still feel his cold presence still lingering around me.

"Heelllooo! Earth to Kurara!" I was awakened by the sound of Rangiku's sudden voice. "Heh heh! Am I sensing a love connection here with young Hitsugaya?" she joked. I blushed real hard.

"What! No it's not what you think! Let's just get going ok?" I frantically said, trying to avoid Rangiku's cheeky eyes. Soon after a long walk, we finally made it to the office where I got my new sets of uniform, books and schedule. I later on went to change into the uniform and I had to say, it looked good on me.

"Looks like you're in Class A. Yay! Same as me! Looks like we're going to be seeing each other quite a lot of times!" Rangiku said smiling really big. I smiled too, since Rangiku was my only friend at the moment.

"Please excuse me." Another cool voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall man with long black hair and cool black eyes. He wore a long sleeved collared black shirt with a red tie, tucked into long white pants and strapped around with a brown belt and wore black leather shoes. He was also holding a bunch of files in his hands. _This guy must be a teacher!_ "I'm sorry but would you please move aside. You are blocking my path." He said. I was startled and quickly moved aside for him to walk pass. I swear I could hear him silently thanking me.

"Man, that Kuchiki sensei always gives students here the creeps. He always pops out of nowhere behind us." Rangiku murmured with quite annoyed eyes. _So he is a teacher._ Suddenly the bell rang. "Ah! That's the bell for morning classes. We gotta get moving!" Rangiku exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall.

After a long run of dragging, we finally made it to our classroom. On the top of the sliding door, there was a header with 'Class A' written on it.

"Come on, there's a bunch of people I want you to meet." Rangiku said as she slid open the door. Once the door slid open, all eyes came to me. I flinched, everyone was staring at me then murmuring about something. I was shivering a bit.

"Hey Rangiku!" a cheerful voice exclaimed breaking the silence. Me and Rangiku turned aroung to see a fairly tall, lean built boy with brown eyes and spiky orange hair. He was wearing the school uniform and had a grey badge with a skull carved on top of a carved cross tied to his belt. "Who's the new kid?" he asked as he bent down towards me. I could feel a blush coming in.

"This is Haruno Kurara, the scholarship student. Kurara this is Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the people I wanted you to meet." Rangiku introduced.

"Yo! Nice to meet'cha! You can call me Ichigo." Ichigo smirked. I smiled and bowed down as a greeting. Soon a man with short yellow hair, wearing a tux came in through the door.

"Please take your seats students. I'm your new home teacher, Urahara Kisuke sensei. It's nice to meet you." The man said.

"Sensei, what happened to Sadawa sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Sadawa sensei is off on a very long business trip, so I'll be your permanent teacher this year." Urahara sensei explained. Then he turned his focus to me. "Ah, I see I'm not the only one new here. Young girl, will you please step forward to introduce yourself." He instructed. I followed his instructions and came up to the front. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my intro.

"I'm Haruno Kurara. Scholarship student."

"So how's it like? Being in Gotei Academy." Rukia asked. I was with her and Rangiku during lunch break in class. Kuchiki Rukia was one of Rangiku's friends. She was short and petite with violet-colored eyes and her hair was short and black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes.

"It's nice and all. Better than my old school." I answered.

"Of course, after all this is the best school in Japan." Rangiku remarked, then turned to Rukia. "Hey did you know? She already met all the three princes on her first day!" Rangiku said to Rukia, who gave a very shocked face. I cocked my head to one side.

"Three Princes?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. They're the school's most handsome boys." Rukia answered. "Let me give you a brief summary. There's Kurosaki Ichigo, the one who's in our class. He's more of the sporty one and enthusiastic out of the three. You'll always be able to make friends with him, just a matter of how close you can get to being his lover. He's known as the Fire Prince." I soon remembered the cheerful meeting with him. "Then there's Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's somewhat cold to people, except for those really close to him. He's really intelligent, so much as to skipping a grade in school. It's really hard to get close to him since he prefers to be alone. He's known as the Ice Prince." Soon I remembered him helping me off the floor. "Lastly, there's my brother Kuchiki Byakuya. He's kind of like Hitsugaya in the loner part. He's the best teacher here in terms of teaching and looks, at least that's what we students say. Most girls want him for that forbidden romance between teacher and student. He's known as the Sakura Prince." I later remembered passing him at the hallway. "Let's just say that they are the boys that the whole female population of the school wants to get." Rukia concluded.

"So Kurara, since you've seen the three which one are you gonna go for?" Rangiku asked, snickering. My face totally turned red.

"WHAT! No way! I just met them. Plus I came here for my studies, not for boy watching." I replied, trying to get the blush off my face. Rangiku started laughing.

"Come on girl, lighten up! Every girl has the permission to get a boy, no matter which school they're in." Rangiku laughed. I totally ignored her, telling myself that they are just my classmates and teacher, nothing more than that.

_Boy was I wrong._

"Are you fine with the accommodations fine with you, Miss Haruno?" Principal Yamamoto asked. I was at the principal's office, getting my hostel venue since the dorms here were too expensive for my father. This family allowed me to stay with them at a suitable price so of course my father took it.

"Yes they're fine. Thank you Principal Yamamoto." I thanked and bowed down.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." The old man said. I nodded and left the room with my luggage, off to find a cab to take me to my new home.

After a few minutes ride from school, I reached the house. It seemed quite cosy. **(A.K.A It's like Ichigo's home in the anime) **Once I got through the gate, I knocked the door.

"Coming." A familiar voice said. _I know that voice! _Once the door opened, I had the shock of my life. Standing before me, was Kurosaki Ichigo!

**So how was it! The drama! Pls give me your support by telling what the rest of 'my' days should be by reviewing it. Thanks and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back again! Sorry for the wait. Anyway thanks for the nice reviews for my first chapter. Now I'm all psyched to continue. Pls enjoy and keep reviewing!**

_Thoughts_

Last time on High School Days

After a few minutes ride from school, I reached the house. It seemed quite cosy. Once I got through the gate, I knocked the door.

"Coming." A familiar voice said. _I know that voice! _Once the door opened, I had the shock of my life. Standing before me, was Kurosaki Ichigo!

**Chapter 2, Tuesday: My new home**

I was shocked stiff. In front of me was the Fire Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo, and he's in the house I'm living in.

"Hey you're Haruno Kurara, the new student. What're doing here?" Ichigo asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and brown pants. I wanted to say something, but I was still trying to get over the shock.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing there?!" another familiar voice sounded out. Then came the Ice Prince, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was wearing a blue, white stripped polo shirt with beige jeans. My eyes widened even more! _What's he doing here?! _"Hey, you're the girl from this morning." Hitsugaya remembered.

"You know her Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the short white haired boy.

"I sort of bumped into her on the way to class. And it's Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya replied sternly. "Anyway, what are you doing here? And with that luggage." He asked me. I flinched, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Oh I was just passing by and for some strange reason I decided to knock on this door." I sarcastically replied, followed by a small laugh. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at me, not persuaded by my answer. I sweat dropped. "Well then, it's getting late and I have to be going. See ya!" I quickly said and moved backwards quickly, before I bumped into something in my way. I turned around and when I saw what stopped me, I so wished I hadn't turned. It was the Sakura Prince, Kuchiki Byakuya! _What in the world is he doing here?!_

"Oh Byakuya, welcome back." Ichigo said to Kuchiki sensei.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me formerly as Kuchiki sensei, Kurosaki. And why are the two of you leaving our guest here out of the house?" Kuchiki sensei asked. _Guest?!_

"Wait, you don't mean she's the person living here?" Hitsugaya asked, pointing at me.

"Ah, I totally forgot about it!" Ichigo exclaimed, smacking his forehead. _Wait! You mean they were expecting me?! I'm not in the wrong house?!_

"Anyway, please come in Miss Haruno." Kuchiki gestured to the door. I slowly walked towards it. Inside of the house was as cosy as it was outside. **(This is inside Ichigo's house) **"Please make yourself comfortable." Kuchiki said as he headed for the kitchen after putting his briefcase down on the dining chair. _How can he expect me to make myself comfortable?! I'm in a random house with three boys who I totally made a fool out of in front of?! _

"So you're that new scholar student everyone in school keeps talking about." Hitsugaya remarked.

"Yeah, her name's Haruno Kurara. She's in the same class as me. I never thought you were the one who was gonna live with us." Ichigo said. The two of them were sitting on couches at the living area.

"And now you know. Please have some water, you must have had a long journey." Kuchiki sensei said as he handed me a glass of water. I nodded my head in thanks and drank a bit. "Anyway I'm sure by your reaction, Principal Yamamoto did not tell you about the people who you were living with." Kuchiki said. I shook my head. _The hell he didn't! _"There's no need for you to be shy. After all, we will all be living together for the next couple of years." Kuchiki sensei remarked. Living with the three princes. Boy the whole female school population would be out for my head if they heard about it. "Kurosaki, please bring Miss Haruno to her room. It's quite late so we all should get some rest." Kuxhiki sensei said. Ichigo nodded and walked towards me.

"Come on, it's this way." Ichigo said as he guided me up the stairs. We soon came to a corridor with four doors and Ichigo led me to the one near the stairs. "This one's yours." He said and opened the door. It was quite normal with a bed with beige sheets with a small table next to it, a large desk, a large wooden wardrobe and a window out near the bed. "Well make yourself comfortable. Oh yeah, me and Toshiro will be heading out at seven sharp so get ready by then. Good night." Ichigo said before he shut the door, giving me some privacy. I was quite relieved that drama was over and can finally get some rest. I got out my laptop and study materials on to the desk, hung all my clothes in the wardrobe and changes to my sleeping attire. Just how am I gonna survive with all these trauma here. I just have to wait and see.

The next day (Tuesday):

I was awoken by the morning sun ray coming out from my curtains. Then I turned to my alarm.

"AAAAHHHH! I'm overslept!" I screamed as I rushed to get ready. How could I not have set the alarm! Stupid me and on the first day! I quickly brushed my teeth, did my hair and got changed to my uniform before dashing downstairs. There I saw Ichigo and Hitsugaya eating their toast and jam calmly.

"Ah good morning Kurara. Thanks for waking us up with that scream of yours." Ichigo joked. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." I apologised. Suddenly I was faced with a glass of milk.

"You didn't oversleep so it's alright. Here drink up and take some toast if you need. We're leaving in ten minutes time." Hitsugaya said as he handed me the glass and went up to his room. As I slowly drank my milk, I realised someone was missing.

"Uh, where's Kuchiki sensei?" I asked.

"He left early. He's a teacher after all." Ichigo answered, finishing his toast. _Oh yeah, I forgot I was stuck with a teacher. _Soon Hitsugaya came down with his brown briefcase. "Well looks like the two of us are ready. Why don't you get your bag, we'll meet you outside." Ichigo said, grabbing his bag next to his chair. I nodded and quickly ran upstairs to my room to grab my things, then ran down to meet the boys. The walk to school was quite ok, chatting about my life back at Karakura. In a few minutes time, we arrived at the school gates. Suddenly a whole group of girls came in to greet Ichigo and Hitsugaya and as you can imagine, I was taken out of that circle. _Man are they popular._

"Good morning Kurara!" I turned around and saw Rangiku and Rukia walking towards me.

"Morning guys." I greeted back. Once they reached me, Rangiku moved her focus towards the gang of girls around the boys.

"Ah I see the greeting ritual being done." Rangiku remarked and then she saw my confused face. "It's something I called since these girls always greet the princes every single morning. There is no such morning where you won't find them greeting the princes." She explained. _Yup, they're popular! _"Come on, let's leave this joint and get to class!" Rangiku said as the three of us walked to our classroom. Suddenly, Rukia came up to my ear.

"Heard from my brother you found a place in his home. You're quite a lucky duck!" Rukia whispered, I blushed. _Yeah, living with the three hottest guys in school. Yeah that's lucky._

Physical Fitness (Field)

Physical fitness was our first class and all of us got changed to our required uniforms, white shirts with a blue crescent on the top for the boys and a red star on the same position for the girls, white shorts and sneakers. My class as well as Hitsugaya's class, Class S which was the top class in our level were about to take a test to see our fitness. _Great, second day I come here and I have a test._

"Aright you lazy bumps! Time to see you all in action! Get over here so I can see how much leg muscles you have!" our coach, Kenpachi Zaraki said. He was a giant with spiky black hair which had a bell on each tip, an eye patch on his right eye and many scars on his body. (**What you want him to wear, you decide) **Right now he wanted us to see how far we could jump and I had to admit, my legs are long but ain't powerful. "First let's have Haruno." _Oh what joy! _I got onto the platform and prepared for the jump. Soon I leapt forward and crossed a good 180cm. "Not bad, could be worse." Zaraki Sensei muttered as he recorded my score. _Could be worse! Just what did that guy expect from me! _Soon all the students followed up. Rukia scored 178cm, Hitsugaya scored 185cm and Rangiku scored 160cm, due to her brea… well you know what. "Lastly Kurosaki." For some reason, all the students were looking intensely at him, then Ichigo took the jump. He jumped a shocking and practically impossible 217cm! I stood there shocked while all of Ichigo's fan girls squealed with the utmost delight.

"He scored off the charts!" I exclaimed.

"Well he isn't called the most athletic for nothing." Rangiku replied, putting her hands against her hip proudly. Suddenly Ichigo came towards us and high fived Rangiku. "Great job Ichigo!" she praised.

"Thanks but man, I was so close in beating my old record." Ichigo murmured. I looked at him, disbelieving what he just said.

"I'm sorry but what was your old record?" I asked.

"Just 225cm." Ichigo said calmly. _JUST! This guy's nuts!_

Literature (Classroom)

After we changed out to our usual uniforms, we had literature and guess who was teaching us. Kuchiki Sensei! I had to say, he was really good at teaching. Usually I would have slept through this kind of period but now I'm wide awake, everyone is. Especially the girls but you can tell they were only paying attention to Kuchiki Sensei's looks with that 'ga ga' faces they all have. I suddenly felt something fly past my arm, I looked down and saw a small note neatly folded up. I opened the note and read it in my mind. 'Hey Kurara, wanna hang out. Meet me at outside class for lunch break. I'll take you somewhere nice. –Ichigo'. I blushed, Kurosaki Ichigo was technically asking me out. I turned around to his desk where I saw him gicing a wink and thumbs up. I smiled and turned back. Soon the bell rang for lunch and I left to find Ichigo in the crowd.

"Good to see you can make it." Ichigo remarked once we got out of class. "Come on, it's this way." He grabbed my hand and took me away through the hall. My heart was pounding hard, his hand had a tight grip, yet it was had a warm feeling flowed through me. Soon I was led to the roof. It was amazing! The clear blue sky with white puffy clouds and the view of the whole school campus.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, taking in a fresh breath.

"Glad you like it. I always come here when I need to be alone. Just to refresh my memory and let loose." Ichigo replied. When I looked at his face, it indeed was refreshed, it looked good on him. "Well let's eat before classes start again." We both sat on the ground eating our bento and enjoying the scenery.

"Hey Ichigo I've been wondering, why are you living with Hitsugaya and Kuchiki Sensei? Are you guys related or something?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well we sort of just found each other. How we did, I can't tell, it's sort of personal." Ichigo answered. His eyes looked worried for a moment there, wonder why. We continued to eat our food for a few more seconds before another question came out.

"So is it fun living with those two?" I asked again.

"Well yeah, once you get to know them. Sometimes we have it rough but we usually make up. If not, we just lock ourselves in our rooms." Ichigo joked, giving a small laugh. I had an awkward feeling of hearing many doors slamming shut during my stay here. _Locking themselves in their rooms. Sounds like bad tempered children if you ask me._ Suddenly the bell rang and Ichigo shot up. "Well we better get back to class. I'll see you there." Ichigo said before he rushed off. For some reason, he seemed different from his cheerful self once I asked him those questions. _Wonder why._

Home

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. Since they kindly allowed me to stay with them, it was the least I could do for them.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's edible, unlike that incident when Kurosaki had to make dinner." Hitsugaya remarked. Ichigo flinched.

"Look, I just put something a bit too excess to the dish. Wasn't that bad!" Ichigo said in an exasperated voice. Tick marks formed on Hitsugaya's head.

"Wasn't that bad?! That excess caused me and Kuchiki too almost get stomach flu. Thank goodness the test was two days after that." Hitsugaya retorted. I giggled.

"Don't worry. My cooking is quite safe so no need to worry!" I said in my most cheerful voice.

"We'll see. Call us when you're done." Hitsugaya replied before the two of them went upstairs. Soon I turned to the kitchen to start on dinner, then a thought came up to my head. _I'm cooking dinner for the three princes! Oh boy. _I shook that thought off my head and started making dinner before I really put something in excess. In a few minutes time, I was done with my katsu dons and miso soups and I had to say it was a pretty good job. _Thanks mom! _Just then Ichigo came down.

"I didn't even call for you guys."

"I was too obsessed with the great smell that I had to come in. I have to say, this looks delicious! Best dinner I've ever seen." Ichigo remarked.

"Really, don't you guys cook too?"

"Oh thrust me, we do. Let's just say that Byakuya is the best cook among us and even his curry rice seemed to be a bit black." I shuddered at the thought of black curry. "Hey Toshiro! Time for dinner!" Ichigo cried out. Soon Hitsugaya came down.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me as Hitsugaya!" he muttered before looking at the food on the table. "Well this certainly beat my expectations."

"Whatever, come let's eat!" Ichigo exclaimed as he and Hitsugaya took their seats.

"Wait! What about Kuchiki sensei?" I asked, not wanting to leave him out of our family dinner. _Did I just say family? Man now I'm hallucinating!_

"He'll come later, he always does." Hitsugaya answered, reaching for his chopsticks. _Wow, must be tough being a teacher. _I took my seat opposite Ichigo and Hitsugaya and we took our first bite.

"Man! This is good stuff!" Ichigo praised, stuffing his face with more rice and pork.

"Really you don't think it's too blend" I asked, wanting some feedback.

"No it's really good. Better than what we usually take." Hitsugaya remarked. I sighed a sigh of relief. Soon dinner was finished and I went to wash the dishes. I also left Kuchiki sensei's share on the dining table with a note next to it with the words 'please reheat before you eat' written on it. _Hey, a rhyme! _As I walked up the stairs, I felt like this calm feeling, this warm feeling. This feeling saying 'I am home'. I never imagined that I could already be comfortable with this in only two days. It was quite amazing. I guess this is my new home. And I love it.

**How was it? Know the ending is a little bad, sorry. But anyways, continue to send me reviews and on what 'I' should do in the days to come. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Hope you liked the previous chapter. Now on to day 3! So exciting! Hope you'll enjoy it and please send reviews1**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 3, Wednesday: Study Date?**

Another new day, another morning, another scream. Yet again I forgot to set my alarm. _What the heck is wrong with me and time?! _Luckily, I was able to catch up with Ichigo and Hitsuagaya before they left the house.

"You know you should really remember to set your alarm. I don't really want to hear screams every single morning I wake up." Hitsugaya remarked. I gave a embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was really tired that I just fell asleep once I got to bed." I said.

"Why don't Kurosaki or I wake you up when it's time to get up? Then you don't have to be so worried about the alarm." Hitsugaya suggested. Did I hear him correctly? Wake me up, which means they have to go to my room every weekday?! _Do men even know this word called privacy?! But hey, better than screaming your head off every morning._

"I guess that'll be fine. Thanks." I replied. The two boys gave a slight nod and we continued our walk in silence.

Literature (Classroom)

"Now I'll be giving you back your homework that you submitted yesterday." It was Kuchiki sensei's class and as always, the girls were just busy ogling at him. Once I received my report, I felt something on the back of the paper. I found a post-it note and read it silently, 'Thanks for the nice dinner. -Kuchiki' I was shocked, looked up at Kuchiki sensei and I could see him give a small smile at me. I felt a blush coming up my face. "I'll be now giving you all details on your report."

Lunch Break (Classroom)

"Why don't we do the report together?" Rangiku asked. I was right now eating lunch with her and Rukia.

"I don't mind, but where are we gonna find computers?" I asked back.

"There's a computer room near here. We can go there to do it." Rukia suggested. Sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Ichigo voice suddenly said from behind me, making me jump from shock. "Can I come along?" he asked.

"Sure thing Ichigo." Rangiku said. Suddenly I felt a cold sea of jealous eyes looking at our group. _Oh dear…_

After school

Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo and I were walking to the computer room to do our reports. Once we got there, I saw a familiar face.

"Hitsugaya? What are you doing here?" I asked the white haired boy.

"I came here to do my Literature report, but these damn computer club members won't let me." He replied with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"What do you mean Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"They said they were doing some major project for the school but all I saw was a silly computer game on their screens. And it's Hitsugaya to you!" He answered, now more annoyed by Ichigo. Ichigo just ignored the short white haired boy.

"Well then, you all are in luck. For you have us!" Rangiku said, suddenly hooked her arm with mine. I was flabbergasted.

"Huh? They are? Wait what does this have to do with me?!" I asked frantically.

"You'll see. You guys just stay here while me and Kurara here work some up magic." Rangiku instructed as she pulled me into the room. _What the heck is she thinking?! _When we entered the room, I saw a couple of boys with odd glasses and true enough, were playing computer games. _Some project. _

"Hey what are you two doing here? This room is only for us, so get lost!" a blonde boy exclaimed. _Who knew this school had these kinds of people_. Then Rangiku went towards him.

"Don't give me any excuses, just hand over a computer and no one gets hurt." She said bravely, looking closely to his eyes.

"Why the hell should I?! I don't owe you guys anything!" the blonde exclaimed, annoyed. Rangiku sighed.

"Alright. Here's how it's gonna go down boys so try and pay attention." Rangiku said before grabbing me and bringing me over to the chief. Then she gave an evil smile. She grabbed the chief's hand and brought it on top of my breasts! Toshiro, Ichigo, chief and everyone else gasped in shock and blushes. I screamed. Suddenly a camera flash appeared. It was Rangiku taking a photo.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He exclaims to Rangiku.

"And, one more shot!" She exclaims before kicking him on top of me and continues to take photos.

"What are you doing?!" chief complains.

"Nh Nh Nh." waving her pointer finger like he did something wrong. "I have photographic evidence of sexual harassment in school. If you don't want any of these to spread all over campus, hand over a computer and be quick about it!" Rangiku said, evilly.

"This is ludicrous. You forced me to touch them! I'm innocent!" the chief cried, still blushing.

"Wonder how many people are gonna believe your side of the story, sexual harasser." Rangiku said, crossing her arms. Chief shot up immediately off of me.

"Hang on! All the club members are witnesses!" chief persuaded.

"That's right! It wasn't his fault!" one of the members said.

"Then I'll tell everyone that all you geeks ganged up on her and **** her!" Rangiku cried out, victorious. All the members gasped in shock. _You wouldn't want to know what that woman said._

"Wait! Are you out of your mind or something?!" Toshiro exclaimed, still blushing from that incident. Ichigo on the other hand was standing there shocked, with his face all red.

"Well chief?! You gonna hand it over or not?" Rangiku persuaded.

"Did we really have to do all of that?" I mumbled, still blushing.

"That's…" suddenly, the chief fell to his knees. "I give in. Take any one you want." Soon all his members came in and took him away, trying to console him.

"And that's how I do it! Pretty clever huh?" Rangiku smirked. I glared at her.

"You know what would be even cleverer, was for you to at least warn me about this! Do you know how traumatised I was back there?!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh Kurara. Sooner or later a girl will have to experience this. So let this be a training exercise for you." Rangiku explained seductively. I was boiling red with anger and embarrassment. _Not all girls have to do this!_

"Now I see what you mean by Kurara being able to help us. If I did it then it wouldn't have any effect on him since mine are too small." Rukia said, clueless about what she just said.

"You guys are crazy!" I exclaimed, totally shocked by their reactions.

"Hey, do you get the feeling they're forgetting that we're here too?" Ichigo stuttered to Hitsugaya.

"Apparently so." Hitsugaya retorted, still blushing. _Poor boys._

"Hey! Count yourselves lucky you have us since we did get ourselves all the computers to ourselves. Now let's start that report!" Rangiku said, acting like none of this even happened. _Man, I am so gonna give her a piece of my mind! _

Soon we got started with our work, trying to forget the unwanted incident a few minutes ago. A few minutes later, we all were done, handed the work in and started to make our way home. As I walked with Ichigo and Hitsugaya back home, I noticed that they still had a tinge of pink on their faces. _Must be really hard for them to forget._

"So um…What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked, trying to create a new subject.

"Katsu don." Both of the boys said together. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at each other, stunned.

"I guess its katsu don then." I said, before silently chuckling. Soon later Ichigo and Hitsugaya laughed as well. I have to say, staying with these guys is quite entertaining. Wonder what the rest of my days will be like.

**How was it?! Sorry for the super long wait and for it being super short! . Also this scene was inspired by a clip I watched in the anime 'Haruhi' Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and pls give me more ideas on my other days by reviewing! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Back with another chapter! Enjoy it! :D**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4, Thursday: Pineapple Boy**

It was all so comfortable. The bed was the best thing mankind could ever invent! The soft mattress and pillows, all snuggled up on my body…..

"Hey sleepy head! Time to get up!" a sudden voice woke me up with a start. When I slowly opened my eyes, they met straight with clear brown eyes. Soon I realized I was staring straight into Ichigo's face. He was like inches away from me! I felt my face growing bright red. "Hey you ok, you're red all over? You got a fever? Let me feel your head." Ichigo asked as he placed his large hand over my forehead. That did it…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!"

Outside the house

"Man, you can sure scream! My eardrums are still running!" Ichigo complained, trying his best to get back his hearing. "Hey Toshiro, I thought you said that if we wake her up, she wouldn't scream so much!" Ichigo diverted his complains to Hitsugaya.

"Well I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't put your face too close you me! Gosh!" I stuttered, trying to get the blush out of my face.

"She's got a point. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya complained, exasperated. _How many times does he have to say that?_

Classroom:

"That's why you guys have to come! They're selling these new pink pumps that is just gorgeous!" Rangiku exclaimed with dreamy eyes. She, Rukia and I were just chatting on the new sale coming up this weekend. Even though it's been only a few days since I got to Gotei Academy, I've really gotten closer to everyone here, especially Rangiku and Rukia. They've always been with me during my days here at the academy. During our chat, I turned to see Ichigo standing by the window. I was just about to wave at him when I saw something different about him. His eyes. His usual cheerful filled eyes were now switched with a serious stare. _Wonder what that's all about._

"All right class settle down, time for lessons." Mr Urahara said before everyone dashed to their seats.

Lunch Break (Classroom)

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Ichigo rushed out of the classroom. After that, some other students left the class.

"What's up with Ichigo? He seems quite strange today." I asked Rukia. From what I know, Rukia and Ichigo have been friends for quite some time. Surely she would know what's going on.

"They're probably going at it again." Rukia sighed as she picked up her lunch box.

"Again?! This is like the hundredth time they done it!" Rangiku exclaimed in shock.

"What's happening? Who are they?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come on guys. Looks like lunch will be at the field." Rukia said, as she headed out the class with her lunchbox.

Field

I was shocked. There were a ton of people here. All chatting amongst each other about something eagerly.

"There's so many people!" Rangiku cried out, looking for a place for us to settle down.

"What do you expect? Those two idiots are like giving the school free entertainment to the school!" Rukia complained. _Idiots, someone else and Ichigo? _"Don't worry Kurara, You'll soon see what I mean." Just then I saw Ichigo out at the field, with a football under his foot. _Football? That's what everyone is here for? _I could get why the girls are here, wanting to see their prince work out. But what's with all the guys here, they look like a fight was about to happen. I followed the boys' gaze and saw a boy with long crimson hair, tied into a ponytail. He had tribal like tattoos on his forehead which were covered by a maroon coloured bandanna. He looked quite tall and was quite lean built. He wore his uniform quite loosely, showing a bit of his chest which also had tattoos. He also had black straps tied around each of his wrists. _Is he some kind of gangster?_

"Uhm, who is that guy?" I asked Rukia, as we sat down under a tree with a closer view of Ichigo and the new boy.

"Oh that's Abarai Renji. He's from Class B." Rukia answered. No wonder I didn't see him. I was about to ask why we're here when…

"RENJI! I AM GONNA BEAT YA TO HELL THIS TIME!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly, clenching his fist real hard. I was stunned by his tone. I've never seen this side of Ichigo.

"YEAH RIGHT! WE ALL KNOW WHO'S GONNA WIN AND THAT'S ME, DUMBASS!" the red haired boy complained back. I could see lightning coming out from their eyes, staring at each other intently and fire burning in the background.

"Uhm…What's going on?" I stuttered, scared from the scene.

"Like I said, that's Abarai Renji, also known as Ichigo's rival. We've known each other since we were kids and believe me, when those two see each other, it usually starts off with a fight." Rukia explained as Ichigo and Renji continued bickering at each other, clearly pissed off at each other.

"ALRIGHT THEN! TIME TO SETTLE THE SCORES ONCE AND FOR ALL! Ichigo exclaimed as he got ready to kick the football.

"YOU'RE ON ICHIGO! I'LL FINALLY GET YOU THIS TIME!" Abarai exclaimed, ready to rush over to him. Finally the imaginary starting bell dinged, and they were off. Man, those two really want to win! They were trying their fullest to get the score. All the girls supported Ichigo while the guys supported Abarai. _This is like the match for the world cup!_

"Man, I knew they were at it again." A tired voice said. I turned around and saw Hitsugaya walking towards us.

"Hey Hitsugaya! Finally interested in one of Ichigo's matches?" Rangiku asked cheerfully.

"Like hell! I was just trying to study in the library. But Kurosaki and Abarai just had to inherit loud voices. I could hear them already from the library." Hitsugaya said, exasperated. _That's like two blocks away! Those two were that loud!_

"Sorry about them Hitsugaya. But you know those two, they won't stop until one of them wins." Rukia apologised before diverting her attention back at the two warring boys.

"You mean after all those competitions, none of them has won?!" I asked, stunned.

"It usually ends with a tie. Shocking isn't it?" Rangiku answered. _Very. _Soon minutes passed and still no score on either side. _Man, they're good!_

"JUST GIVE IT UP ICHIGO! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" Renji cried out.

"OH YEAH! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Ichigo screamed, clearly very pissed. He soon lifted up his leg, ready to strike. Just ten he lost his balance and kicked the ball to the other direction. Straight towards me! I was frozen to the ground, my eyes wide open at the ball darting towards me. _Oh no! _I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw Hitsugaya catching the ball with one hand. He saved me again!

"You alright?" Hitsugaya turned to me and asked. I nodded. He may look cold but he actually has a very kind heart. His teal eyes say it all.

"Kurara! You alright?!" Ichigo ran up to me and asked. But before I could answer, a foot landed on his face.

"Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia jumped up and kicked Ichigo's face, sending him flying off.

"What the hell was that for Rukia?!" Ichigo whimpered, holding on to the bruise on his cheek.

"You know full well what that was for! How can you be such an obnoxious idiot! That goes for you too Renji!" Rukia exclaimed. Abarai was silently escaping the frenzy but Rukia's sharp senses alerted her and she landed a powerful punch on Abarai's chest. Abarsai was rolling on the ground, crying and clutching his chest. "You guys fighting over stupid things is practically idiotic! And you almost killed Kurara!" Rukia lectured the two injured boys. _Wow, Rukia sure does know how to control men._

"Wait, who in the world is Kurara?" Abarai asked.

"I'm Kurara, Haruno Kurara. I'm the new student who transferred here." I introduced.

"Oh so you're the scholarship student everyone's been talking about. Name's Abarai Renji, you can call me Renji." Renji said gleefully, practically ignoring the situation he was in at first.

"Well Ichigo? Don't you have something to say to Kurara?" Rukia asked, but sounded more like she was demamding.

"I'm really sorry about that Kurara." Ichigo apologised shamefully.

"It's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose." I reassured him.

"Ha! If either of them hurt someone on purpose, they wouldn't live to see the next day!" Rangiku remarked. I flinched, imagining Rukia wiping the life out off Ichigo and Renji. Suddenly the bell rang. "Looks like we better get going!"

After School

"Man, that guy pisses me off!" Ichigo grunted.

"He ain't the only one who pisses people off." Hitsugaya remarked.

"What'd ya say?!" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring daggers at Hitsugaya. Soon both started glaring at each other.

"Come on now guys! Lighten up! It was just a little fight." I said, trying to control the two hotheads

"Truthfully yes. There was one fight that practically the whole rugby and soccer team had to go and control those two. Ended up with both teams full of bruises, cuts and twisted ankles and those two getting cleaning duties for a whole month." Hitsugaya calmly remembered. I shivered, trying to imagine a fight that ended up like that. I'm surprised they haven't been expelled yet.

"Hey, you didn't have to tell her about that fight!" Ichigo complained.

"She's gonna be our roommate for the rest of her years here. She's bound to know about it sooner or later. Just be thankful I didn't tell her about it in too much detail." Hitsugaya spoke back. _I think I'll have a sleepless night if he did._ Soon we reached home and I started on dinner once I settled my things. As I was cooking some soba, I saw Ichigo rummaging through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Oh just looking for something. Do you know where the first aid kit is?" Ichigo asked. I was stunned by his question and then I saw a giant bruise on his right wrist.

"AH! How in the world did you get that?! It's huge! Let me help you with that." I told him as I got the kit out.

"No need, you got dinner to work on. Besides, I've got a number of bruises due to my sport activities, I'll be able to handle it." Ichigo reassured. _True. After all, he is the sporty one among the princes._ When he grabbed the kit, his large hands touched mine. I blushed, it felt so warm. I quickly removed that thought and concentrated on dinner. A few minutes later, I heard some grunts from the living where Ichigo was.

"Ichigo, are you ok…EH!" I was shocked at the scene in front of me. Ichigo was sitting on the couch, covered in bandages! "What the heck happened?! Please don't tell me this is what happens to all the times when you injuries!" I exclaimed, rushing over to Ichigo.

"Eh heh heh, well the bruise always hurts when I move it. So it was kind of difficult to wrap the bandage around." Ichigo confessed bashfully as I tried to remove the bandages off him. He acted like a little kid who just got caught doing something naughty.

"Gosh! Why didn't you call for me?" I asked as I finally got all the bandages off him.

"You were busy, so I didn't want to disturb you. Especially after I said I could handle it." Ichigo answered.

"Well, at least I found out before you had come to dinner looking like mummy." I replied as I started to bandage the bruise. _Although, I think Hitsugaya would have a good laugh at it. That is, if he ever laughed. _In a few seconds, I neatly bandaged up the bruise. "There. How does it feel?" I asked as Ichigo moved his wrist around.

"Better than what I did. I think it should be better in no time. Thanks!" Ichio grinned.

"Well, help me clean up this place, dinner should be ready soon." I instructed as I went back to prepare the plates. As I was doing that, I heard the door open. It was Kuchiki sensei. "Ah Kuchiki sensei! Welcome back." I answered.

"Thank you for the kind welcome." Kuchiki sensei replied.

"Oh Byakuya, you're home early!" Ichigo shouted out.

"For the last time Kurosaaki, you are to address me as Kuchiki sensei. I finshed my work earlier than expected so I came here to rest. And I've heard about your little incident with Abarai, you won't be let off so easily young man." Kuchiki sensei retorted, clearly pissed off. _Now I see what Hitsugaya meant by Ichigo being able to piss people off. _Ichigo flinched, worried about what will come his way.

"Why don't you go and put your things down Kuchiki sensei. Dinner will be ready soon." I suggested, trying to break the ice.

"Yes I will. If you may excuse me." Kuchiki sensei answered as he headed off to his room. _Man that guy's formal!_

"Welcome to my life! Where the two most irritating people live in. Man can't they just let loose for even a minute or so!" Ichigo complained. I couldn't help but giggle. Since I came here, I had nothing but fun and laughter, here and at the academy. I'm really glad I'm here, and that I'm with these three.

**Done! How was it? Hope you guys liked it! I'll try my best to keep up with the updates for this and my other ongoing fanfic. Pls support, and give more ideas! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back again with another chapter! I'm going to try my best to finish up these fanfics. So pls enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 5, Saturday: Ichigo's Lover?!**

It was finally a Saturday! A.K.A, time to hang loose.The boys and I were just doing our own thing. I was giving out tea to the guys, Kuchiki sensei and Hitsugaya were reading and Ichigo was just lazing around. Suddenly, I felt the ground shaking.

"What is that? An earthquake?" I asked, kind of frightened.

"Sounds like she's here early." Kuchiki sensei answered. In a split second, Ichigo rose up, terrified.

"Oh I didn't know you were expecting someone." I said. Then Ichigo jumped up and dashed out off the room. Before he could do that, Hitsugaya grabbed hold of his shirt.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes still on his book and hand still grabbing on to Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo was trying so hard to run away. I then went up to the door to see who was there, the person who's making Ichigo so terrified. But when I opened the door, no one was there. _That's strange, there's no one here. But I remember closing that gate. _

"Uhm…" a sudden voice said. Suddenly a figure came out of nowhere. "Uhm…Are you…Haruno Kurara?" she asked. Her long orange hair hiding her face.

"Uh…Yes...Who are you?" I stuttered, shaking like a leaf after her sudden intro.

"Uhm…I'm Orihime…That's right, Inoue Orihime." She finally lifted up her head up, uncovering her large brown eyes. She was wearing a blue star hairpin which tucked in her bangs, a pink long sleeve shirt, a long blue skirt and white covered sandals. _How pretty! _"Uhm, I heard that Kurosaki-kun was here. Please tell me that is true." She murmured in a sweet voice.

"Kurosaki…Oh you mean Ichigo. Yes he's here, would you like to see him?" I asked.

"Kurosaki–kun?" Inoue asked as she saw Ichigo, still trying to escape.

"Inoue!" Ichigo cried out in terror. Now he really is running for his dear life.

"I don't believe it! It really is you! Kurooosaaaki-kuuun!" She cried out as she ran towards Ichigo. "My darling! Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me or sent me letters. You had me worried sick. Oh Kurosaki-kun…I missed you so much!" Inoue cried out as she hugged Ichigo tightly. Ichigo right now was struggling to gasp for air.

"Uhm, what's going on?" I asked, trying to get all this information in.

"Well, as you know she's Inoue Orihime. She's the same age as us and she's from the same town as Kurosaki. So as you can see, they are really close to each other, and Inoue has a very close attraction towards Kurosaki." Hitsugaya explained. When I looked up at the two of them. _Yes I can see that attraction… _Soon Ichigo ran out of air and fainted.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun! Darling! What happened, you're hurt! Oh no no! Speak to me! Who did this to you?!" Inoue cried out, hugging Ichigo's head and tearing up.

"Uhm, you I think." Hitsugaya said, stating the obvious.

Few minutes later (Ichigo finally revived)

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the sudden intrusion. I'm not always like this. But when I saw Ichigo, I got so happy, all my love just came out once. I couldn't help it." Inoue said, embarrassed. We were all seated at the dining table, chatting after that incident. Suddenly Inoue jumped in front of Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, you have to tell me and be honest! Do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you, I do more than anything in the world! I'll prove it! I'll cook for you every day! I'll do anything! Even if you cheat on me, I can forgive a onetime fling! No one else loves you this much do they? No, just me! We'll always be together, don't you think?" Inoue questioned eagerly, to the point that Ichigo stared blankly with all those questions filling up in his head. I too was staring at her shocked. _Wow this girl must really love Ichigo so much._

"Moving on, Inoue what are you doing here?" Kuchiki sensei asked.

"Oh, I'm just here on a short vacation. Once I heard that Kurosaki-kun moved to Sereitei, I just had to visit him. So here I am!" She answered cheerfully.

"Well I guess since you are here, you can stay here until the end of the day." Kuchiki sensei responded. Inoue's eyes gleamed with happiness and excitement.

"Byakuya are you nuts?! Are you like asking for a death wish to fall upon me?!" Ichigo exclaimed, shocked by the news.

"Oh darling! Isn't this wonderful? We get to spend the whole day together after so long!" Inoue exclaimed as she went in for another hug.

"Damn, it's gonna be a noisy day again." Hitsugaya retorted. I sweat dropped at his response.

"Oh yeah! I haven't taken out the laundry." I remembered and left the fiasco. _Well Inoue seems to be a very nice person. I hope we can be friends soon. _

"Is that Kurosaki-kun's shirt?" Inoue, who suddenly came out of nowhere asked. I stood shocked to the ground.

"Oh Inoue, I didn't see you there." I stammered.

"So is that Kurosaki-kun's shirt?" Inoue asked again.

"No, these are Hitsugaya's clothes. I haven't even started on Ichigo's." I answered. Then Inoue went to pick the basket full of Ichigo's clothes.

"I'll do it! If that's ok with you? It is right?" Inoue asked eagerly. I thought for a moment. "Please! I really want to do it! Please." She begged.

"Well if you insist." I finally said. There was no way I could turn down a person this excited.

"Yay! Thanks you so much!" Inoue gleamed with happiness and quickly left the room.

"No…Problem…" I stuttered. I followed her to the living room, to see her prying off Ichigo's shirt off him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo demamded, trying to keep his shirt on.

"Doing your laundry silly. Now hurry up and take off your clothes! Or do I have to wash you with them?" Inoue gleefully replied. Soon she was able to pry off his shirt but Ichigo ran off before she could take off the rest. "Where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!" Ichigo yelled out. Inoue stood there, shocked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll cool off once dinner's ready." I reassured. However, Inoue still seems troubled by Ichigo's remark.

"Why is he always like that? I'm trying so hard…and yet…" Inoue murmured and put her face onto Ichigo's shirt. She looked like she was about to cry. Before I could even say anything, she suddenly lifted up her head. "It stinks! How could my poor darling wear such a thing! Don't worry Kurosaki-kun! I'll make sure all your clothes are fresh, clean and ready to go!" Inoue cried out before rushing back to the laundry room. I was really touched by Inoue's perseverance to impress Ichigo. Maybe I should be like her sometimes. Of course not to the major extent like that. After a few minutes, I got changed and headed for the market.

"You going out?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, I need to buy some things for dinner." I answered.

"I'll come with you. I need some fresh air. And to get away from this mad house." Hitsugaya said. I sweat dropped. Hitsugaya really doesn't like loud people. Soon we left the house and walked slowly, side by side. "I'm sure you've noticed, though hard not to, but Inoue sort of has a one track mind when it comes to Kurosaki. She's had her heart set on marrying him since they were little kids, at least that's what Kurosaki has told me. It's pretty silly, I know."

"Oh no, I think that's amazing." Hitsugaya looked at me shocked. "I mean that kind of devotion is pretty rare. To love someone so much for that long. It's kind of wonderful isn't it?"

"I never thought of it like that." Hitsugaya replied and we continued to walk in silence.

Few minutes time (Back at home)

I'm shocked. No, I was beyond shocked. I was appalled. How was it that the laundry room can look like this in just a few minutes? It looked like a bomb exploded in here! With detergent foam all over the place, the floor covered with water and clothes scattered all over the area. In the middle of the room was Inoue, scrubbing the floor.

"Well, how should I put this? It's a long story." Kuchiki sensei replied.

"It's ok. I think I have a rough idea of what happened." Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh, let me help you." I said after I put down the groceries.

"No, it's ok. I can handle by myself." Inoue replied.

"But it's too much for you to handle." I said.

"No please! I want to, it's my fault the room is in such a mess!" Inoue insisted.

"Well at least she is consistent. She would not let me help either." Kuchiki sensei remarked.

"Well ok, but if you need anything, just call. I'll start on dinner then." Suddenly Inoue jumped up and dashed towards me.

"On second thought, I can do the cleaning up later! Let me help you with dinner!" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Uh, I guess its ok." I stammered. Inoue gave a victory pose and a cry for joy. Soon Inoue and I started on dinner, curry rice.

"Now then, can you hand me the carrots." Inoue instructed. She was making the curry while I prepared the ingredients. "Next the potato." I passed that to her too. "Now, be a dear and hand me the banana." I flinched. _Banana?! _

"Uhm, are you already making dessert?" I asked, hoping that that's the reason.

"No silly it's for the curry!" Inoue gleefully answered. I shuddered some more. "I know it may sound weird but the taste is delicious! I've tried it before and now I want everyone to have a taste too! And while you're at it, hand me the orange and ice and octopus and…" _Oh dear! The guys will be totally sick for the rest of the week if they even take a bite out of that creation. _

Uhm, Inoue…How about you make that dish for you and Ichigo?" I suggested. Inoue turned to me, eyes about to flow out with tears. "Cause, you see. If you give it to Ichigo only, it'll show your undying devotion to him, saying that you want only the best for him." Soon Inoue's eyes beamed brightly.

"That's genius! Why didn't I think of that sooner?! Thank you so much Kurara! Here, you can use this much for the other two. I'm gonna start on my love curry for Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue exclaimed, excited. She handed me a pot full of the curry and went to start on her's and Ichigo's. _Ichigo, I'm so sorry. _

Few minutes later

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" I cried out. Soon Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei came down.

"So it's curry today. I have to say, you did a better job than Kuchiki sensei." Hitsugaya remarked. I could see a tinge of pink forming on Kuchiki sensei's face.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" we heard Ichigo complain. When we turned around, Hitsugaya's and Kuchiki sensei's faces went blank. In front of Ichigo was a plate full of black curry with strange ingredients inside.

"What the heck is that?! Is that octopus tentacle still moving?!" Hitsugaya asked, clearly disgusted.

"This is my special Curry of Love! Made especially for you, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue replied, cheerfully.

"Hey! Why is it that I have to eat this thing while Toshiro and Byakuya can eat Kurara's curry?!" Ichigo complained.

"That's Hitsugaya/Kuchiki sensei to you!" Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei replied annoyed at the same time. "Anyway, you should be thankful she made yours special." Hitsugaya replied, taking his seat.

"I would be if the food she gave me doesn't result in me getting gastric for the rest of my life!" Ichigo complained again.

"Oh what a joy that would be. To not hear of your ruthless antics for the rest my life as your teacher." Kuchiki sensei remarked, resulting in Ichigo glaring very intensely at him. _I swore I saw a burst of fire around him._

"Well now! Let's begin. Come Kurosaki-kun, you'll sit next to me!" Inoue said as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him to the seat next to her. "Now say ah!" she said as she brought a spoonful of the 'curry' towards Ichigo's mouth.

"How bout I say NO! Hey Toshiro, help me!" Ichigo pleaded but Hitsugaya calmly ate his curry as if none of this is even happening. "Byakuya!" however Kuchiki sensei was discussing with me about the curry, pretending not to hear Ichigo.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Inoue chimed as she inserted the spoon of curry into Ichigo's mouth. At first Ichigo looked normal, then his eyes opened real wide and his lips puckered. Soon Ichigo opened his mouth and 'imaginary' fire came out and he was screaming his lungs out. I panicked and rushed to get a large bottle of water. Ichigo quickly grabbed the bottle and chugged the all the water in one big gulp. His face was all filled with sweat and steam came out from his mouth.

"Oops, I think I put in a tad too much chilli peppers in there." Inoue innocently said.

"Ya think?! This is what always happens! Your weird cooking always end up like this! It never gets any better no matter what! Why don't you try and cook normally like some other people!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes filled with rage. Inoue looked at him terrified, eyes brimming with tears.

"Ichigo! That was really uncalled for!" I said sternly. Before long, Inoue rushed out of the house with tears flowing out from my eyes. I quickly stood up and ran after her. A few minutes of searching, I finally found her sitting on a swing at a nearby playground. "Hey, you ok?" I asked softly as I walked towards the other swing.

"Why is Kurosaki-kun so mad? I did my best." Inoue cried.

"I know you did. But maybe his expectations were different. Guess he's not used to eating these kinds of extraordinary food."

"I just want to make him smile when he tastes my food. I always see him smile whenever his mother cooks him food. Soon later I wanted to cook for him so that I can see him smile, especially after that incident." _Incident? _"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this." Inoue replied, broken hearted.

"No you're not. Sure your cooking may be different from others, but that what makes you unique. I suggest you try original recipes and add just a little twist in it. That way, that recipe will be considered your creation and I'm sure Ichigo would love it."

"You think?" I nodded. "Alright then! I'll start doing that right away! Thank you so much Kurara-chan! Oh, and you can call me Orihime from now on." Orihime and I exchanged smiles and she left into the night. I'm glad things turned out ok, I'm sure she'll become a much better cook once I see her again. Soon I got back home, I opened the door and I was shocked.

"Oh Haruno. You're back early." Hitsugaya replied. He was sitting on top of Ichigo, whose hands, arms and legs were tied up with large ropes and his mouth was covered with tape. Kuchiki sensei was leisurely sitting on the couch with a long rod and that's when I realised the bruises on Ichigo's back. It just gets 'better' and 'better', doesn't it?

**How was it? Yes I know, the reasons I give to Orihime are crappy, but I'm not that logical in those sorts of things. Anyway, pls give me more ideas for the rest of the 'days' by reviewing this fanfic. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, back with another chapter! BTW, to answer one of the reviewer's question, yes the last chapter was based on Fruit Basket ep 4, check it out if you want to see what the laundry room really looked like. Pls enjoy this chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 6, Monday: Scouting out**

"Argh, my ears are breaking!" I complained. It was Hitsugaya's turn to help me wake up on time, and he just had to have such a 'brilliant' idea.

"What? You won't wake up with an alarm clock. You complained when Ichigo woke you up. So that was the best idea." Hitsugaya spoke back.

"Putting a siren right next to my ear and turning it up to maximum volume isn't what I call the best idea!" I complained, very annoyed. _Urgh, can't I just wake up normally?! Without all this drama! _

"Come on now. At least you have an excuse for not listening to classes." Ichigo remarked with his hands behind his head.

"Unlike you, some people want to listen to teachers to get good grades." Hitsugaya retorted. Soon we came up to the school gate.

"Miss Haruno." I turned around to see Urahara sensei. "May I have a word with you please."

Classroom

"What did Urahara sensei want to talk about with you?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh he just told me that I have to join a club soon." I said.

"Oh yeah, everyone here has to be in a club." Rukia remembered.

"So you guys are in clubs too?" I asked

"Yup, I'm in the fashion club. Rukia's in art club. Hey how about after school, we go check out the clubs. Maybe we'll be able to find one for you." Rangiku suggested and both of us agreed.

Art Room

"So this is my club." Rukia introduced. I could see all the people painting, drawing, even sculpturing. "So what do you think?"

"I dunno. I'm not quite talented in art. Maybe we should find another group." I said.

"Next stop, the Fashion club." Rangiku said and I was led to the sewing room. I saw many girls creating many beautiful clothes. All so focused in their work. "What do you think?"

"Maybe not, I'm not that creative." I said.

"How about we walk around. All the clubs should be out." Rukia suggested. Soon we walked around the field. Later, a soccer ball rolled to my feet.

"Hey Kurara!" I looked up and saw Ichigo running towards us. "What are you doing here?"

"We're helping Kurara find herself a club." Rangiku replied.

"Oh a club! Hey wanna see what my club does, maybe you can join us." Ichigo said before running back to join his team. Soon they demonstrated some moves and kicks and I had to say, they were really good.

"Well, I think you should join something else. One, it's too sporty and takes up a lot of time. Two, if being with Ichigo is why you want to join then forget it. Cause he goes and joins in any sports group anytime he wants. Three and most important point of all, they're all GUYS!" Rukia said sternly. I have to agree with her on that. We later went to the hall and saw the kendo team practicing inside. I soon saw Hitsugaya having a showdown. His moves were so graceful, yet powerful. He can dodge and attack so quickly too. After his match, he saw us and came towards us.

"What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be with your own clubs?" he asked.

"Well, we're helping Kurara find her own club." Rukia explained.

"Well then good luck. Not many clubs would accept newcomers." Hitsugaya said. _He doesn't have to say it like that! Meanie!_

"How about your club Hitsugaya? Can she join?" Rangiku asked.

"You have any experience hold a sword?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then forget about it." Before long, he went back to the team.

"Sheesh! He doesn't have to say like that! Come on, the day's still young. We can still find a club for you." Rangiku said. However after many rounds of club searching, none were good for me.

"That's the 100th club we've seen. How is it that our school can have so many clubs?!" Rukia exclaimed. I felt bad bringing them around, just to help me find a club.

"You know, you guys can go back to your own clubs." I told them.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Rukia asked. I nodded. "Ok then, good luck." And they left for their clubs. I continued to walk down the hallway, trying my best to find a club for me. Then, a delicious smell wafted around me. I followed the scent and found myself in the Home Economics room. I peeped in and saw a five people gathered around a pot of stew. One of them turned around and saw me.

"Uhm excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Oh uhm, actually I was just looking around when that stew really attracted me. It's beef stew right?" I asked.

"Why yes. You really have a good sense of smell don't you?" she said.

"Well, I've been cooking with my mum for some time. So it's quite normal for me."

"We could use a girl like you in our club. Would you like to join us, to the Home Eco club?" she asked. I was so excited! I found myself a club! _About time too! _I nodded vigorously. "That's great! Well I'm Fujioka Kasandora, leader of this club." The girl said. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Yamada Hanataro. A pleasure to meet you." A shy boy said. He had blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face.

"My name is Tsubokura Rin. Nice to meet you." A boy said happily. He had shoulder length brown hair, part of which is arranged into a small topknot at the front of his head, which is secured by a red tie.

"I'm Honda Ayame. Hi ya!" a cheeky girl said. She had blue eyes and her pink hair was tied up into two ponytails.

"I'm Takahashi Rika. Pleasure." A tall girl said. She had long purple hair, tied into a long braid and had black eyes.

"I'm Haruno Kurara. It's nice to meet you all." I gleamed.

"Haruno…You're the new transfer student aren't you?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, I came to find a club to join in."

"Well look no more, for your part of the Home Eco club. Come let us partake in this stew as our way of welcoming you in!" Fujioka gestured everyone to take a seat and passed down bowls of the stew.

"So what exactly do you do?"

"Well, our main objective is to test out new recipes and share them with the campus. We also have a 'bento making' project which is where students can make in orders of what bento they would like and we make them." Tsubokura explained. _Oh that's sounds like fun!_

"Yeah, one time we had to make bento boxes for the whole soccer team after their match, and boy were they hungry!" Honda said cheerfully. _Bento boxes huh? I think I'm gonna have a great time here._ Soon I found myself enjoying the company of my new club. Now I have a new set of friends!

**Done. I deeply, from the bottom of my heart apologise for this crappy story. It's not really interesting since it's the best idea I got now. Really sorry. That's why I need you guys to give me ideas! I'm right now desperate! **** Pls review n help me and make this fanfic interesting. Thanks and sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ever****yone, I'm back! First of all, I want to apologies to all my readers about my late updates. I'm being caught up in school so I'm limited with time to write. I'll try my best finish my ongoing fanfics, so pls be patient . Thanks and pls enjoy this new chap!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 7, Friday: Help us Nurse!**

"So you finally woke up on your own." Hitsugaya remarked, sipping his juice. Yes, I was finally able to wake up on my own without any sirens or faces staring at me. _Thank God._

"Oh yeah, where's Ichigo? He's not usually this late in waking up." I asked, tying my hair into two ponytails. _My hair finally grew. I'm so glad._

"He probably overslept. Could you go wake him up, or else we'll be late for school." Hitsugaya said as he went to get his bag from the sofa. I went up to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo. Ichigo? Hey we have to go to school! Hurry and wake up!" No answer came through the door. _Man, what a pain! _"Hey Ichigo, are you gonna wake up or..." I went into the room. I really shouldn't have. In front of me was Ichigo, changing into his uniform, bare chested! I stood there, blushing furiously. Ichigo then turned around, once he saw me he was shocked.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" we both yelled. I slammed the door shut.

"Kurara?! What the hell are you doing? Barging into a man's room! You're quite bold!" Ichigo cried out from his side.

"I've been trying to call you out for a long time! It's your fault for not answering!" I cried out, covering my blushing face. _Why did I go inside?! Why did Ichigo have to change now?! But I have to say, he had such a fine, broad...AAHH! Why am I thinking of that now?! _Just then the door opened and Ichigo emerged.

"Nevermind. Let's just forget about it kay?" Ichigo smirked. I nodded, then realised that he was quite red. _Was he blushing too?_

Classroom

"You look so cute with two ponytails! Just like a little child!" Rangiku squealed as she played with my hair. _I'm not really sure if that's a compliment. _Then I saw Ichigo dozing off at his desk. _That's unusual. He's usually jumpy during school. _I walked up to him and saw that his face was still quite red.

"Hey Ichigo, wake up!" I shook him, he slowly opened his eyes. "Your face's still red. Don't tell me you're still affected by what happened this morning?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Ichigo murmured. But I knew something was wrong.

Field

"I can't take this anymore! It's too much for me to handle!" Rangiku dropped to the ground and heaved a tired sigh.

"Rangiku, we've only ran for a few minutes. How can you be tired already?!" Rukia cried out.

"But Rukia! It's different for me since I have these huge…" Rangiku complained out loud.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I stopped before she could finish that. Then I saw Ichigo running at the field, surprisingly he was slower than the rest of the boys. _Ok now things are getting weird. _Once the boys were done with their run, I went up to Ichigo. He was panting heavily.

"Hey Ichigo, you sure you're ok? You seem really pale." I asked concerned. Ichigo then looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Oh Kurara. It's ok, I'm..." before he could even finish, Ichigo slowly fell on top of me.

"I…Ichigo?! Whats the matter with you?!" I cried out. _What's this?! He's burning up! _"Someone! Come help please! Ichigo's burning up!" I cried out, really worried. Suddenly everyone came over.

"We should get him to Doctor Unohana. She'll be able to help him." Rukia said as she and Rangiku hoisted Ichigo off me. We soon left the field for the infirmary.

Infirmary

We were in the bedroom, where Ichigo was resting up while Doctor Unohana made the report. Ichigo was panting and was sweating really badly.

"Do you think he's alright? This doesn't look like a simple cold." I asked as I wiped his forehead with a cold towel.

"Don't worry. Ichigo's hard-headedness will pull him through." Rukia said with a smile, but I knew she was worried about her friend. Then a tall woman came through the curtains. Her long black hair was braided in front of her and she was wearing her doctor coat. "Miss Unohana! How is he?" Rukia asked as soon as the doctor stepped in.

"It seems that his fever has gone up. It looks like he's had this for some days already." Miss Unohana explained. _A few days! How could I have not noticed?! _"However, he'll get better with a few days' rest." _Thank god!_

"Wait, what do mean that his fever has gone up? Do mean that he's had it for some time already?!" Rukia asked.

"Yes. In fact Kurosaki-kun came in just a few days ago with a slight cold. I told him to relax for a day or two. As you can see, Ichigo's stubborn nature took over him again." Miss Unohana explained.

"That idiot! He's been fighting with Renji for the past few days! Man that stubborn brat!" Rukia complained while Rangiku held her down from kicking Ichigo. I looked at Ichigo's panting face and went out of the room. "Kurara? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make Ichigo something to eat. Just keep an eye on him for me ok." I replied as I left the room and went into the Home Ec room.

"Ah Kurara-san, what brings you here?" Hantaro asked in a timid voice.

"Hey Hanataro. I need to make something for Ichigo. Do you know any recipes for fevers?" I asked as I wore my apron.

"A recipe for fevers? There's one that Kasandora-san usually uses." Hanataro replied as he searched for the ingredients. He then came back with an onion, French bread and some cheese.

"Right then time to get started!" Soon we took the ingredients and prepared as fast as we could and soon made onion gratin soup.

"Wah! This is amazing!" I said as I stood there looking at the soup. _I should make some for Hitsygaya and Kuchiki sensei._

Infirmary

As I went in, I met two familiar faces. "Hitsugaya? Kuchiki sensei? What are you two doing here?" the two of them were sitting around Ichigo's bedside.

"Oh Kurara, Miss Unohana told us to come take care of him. Man, this guy really knows how to make people worry." Hitsugaya complained. _So these two actually care for Kurosaki. _Then I noticed that Hitsugaya was still in his uniform and Kuchiki sensei was in his suit.

"Did you guys eat dinner yet?" I asked and Hitsugaya shook his head. "Well luckily I made some soup for everyone. Here, have some." I replied as I handed the bowls of onion gratin soup to them.

"This is quite good Haruno." Kuchiki sensei praised as he took his first sip of the soup. _Thank goodness. _We soon spent the rest of the time chatting while waiting for Ichigo to break off from his slumber.

Few Minutes later

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei were already fast asleep. I was cleaning up the bowls when I heard a jerk behind me.

"Ichigo?" I mumered and saw Ichigo slowly opening his eyes.

"Kurara? Woah! What am I doing in the infirmary?!" Ichigo asked as he slowly sat up.

"You fainted during fitness lesson due to a high fever. Why didn't you tell me this before? Do you know how many people you worried cause of this?" I softly complained.

"Yeah, I guess I did worry some people." Ichigo muttered as he saw his two roomates sleeping on the chairs. "But I couldn't help it. There was so many things to do in the sports groups. They needed me so I had to help them.

"Look, it's good that you want to help your group mates, but you should take care of yourself first. You should…" Before I could even continue, a loud grumble came out of nowhere. "That was you wasn't it." I said, looking at a blushing Ichigo.

"Heh heh heh. I just remembered I didn't get to eat anything since this morning." Ichigo stammered, embarrassingly scratching the back of his head. _Same old Ichigo. _I then handed him the bowl of soup. "Wow! This is great!" he exclaimed as he slurped down in one gulp. _I never knew someone could do that._

"Well you probably should get some rest. You better be thankful tomorrow's a weekend." I said. After a few seconds, we both had a laugh.

Few Minutes later, Ichigo's POV

It was still the middle of the night. Everyone's asleep. I really made a fool out of myself. Then I looked down at Kurara who was sleeping soundly with her head resting on the bed. She looked so innocent and I couldn't help but stroke her soft hair. Then I stopped and noticed what I had done. _Damn it. Am I really falling for her?_

**And that's it! Whew! Well it wasn't that good so pls forgive me. I really need your support in giving some ideas by reviewing this fanfic. Pls, this fanfic depends on it. I'll try my best to continue to update this as fast as I can. Thank you for your patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back again and ready with a new chapter! Pls enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 8: Monday, Play ball - Girls VS Boys Part 1**

"So that's how you do it." It was break time and I was in the library with Hitsugaya, doing my worse subject math. "You're really good at this."

"Practice more and you should get the hang of it." Hitsugaya commented. "But I have to say, I never thought a scholar would have problems with school base stuff." _Man he's cold!_

"Well everyone has their weaknesses!" I shot back. Just then Rukia came thorugh the door.

"Hey Kurara, have you seen Rangiku?" Rukia asked. I shook my head.

"That's strange. She said that she'll meet me for lunch but she hasn't come yet." Rukia said as she thought hard for a reason. Suddenly...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" a loud shrill came out of nowhere and filled the halls. Shocked by the sudden cry, the three of us ran towards the sound. When we got there, we saw Ichigo and Rangiku with a masculine boy with a shiny bald head and a feminine guy with short straight hair and feathers on his right eye. First thought, rebel and gay. _This school has these kinds of people? _"REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID! I DARE YOU TO!" Rangiku bellowed wanting to go in for the punch, luckily held back by Ichigo.

"Fine then! You women always change the subject, it's annoying! Why don't you just stick to the damn subject!" the bald guy exclaimed.

"I don't think I like what you just said! Comments that look down on us women are absolutely unacceptable! Besides isn't it petty for men to make such a big deal over such small things!" Rangiku shot back.

"Look who's talking!" the bald guy exclaimed.

"Don't even bother on going there. You can't win an argument against women." The feminine boy commented.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that we women are nothing but talk?! We don't lose to men and not just arguments!" Rangiku exclaimed and the three of them glared at each other. _I think I can see sparks coming out._

"Uhm, mind telling me who those guys are." I asked, desperate to know what happened.

"Those two idiots are from Class B, same as Abarai. The bald one is Madarame Ikkaku and the feather boy is Ayasegawa Yumichika. They are one of those guys who really give a hard time in the school." Hitsugaya explained. _Wait, did he say one of them? You mean there's more troublemakers!_

"That's it! Let's settle this once and for all! A game between boys and girls, see which is the best!" Madarame exclaimed.

"You're on Ikkaku! There's no way I'll lose to you!" Rangiku proclaimed proudly.

"Good then let the competition be baseball. Winner will be proclaimed the bast and gets to make the loser do whatever they want to do. Deal?" Madarame stated.

"Deal!" Rangiku replied strongly. Then she turned to see me and Rukia. "Perfect timing! Kurara, Rukia! We will definitely beat these punks!"

"Did she just include us out of her own free will?!" I exclaimed, Rukia laughed nervously as a response.

"Good then. Get your group of six and meet in on Friday after school at the field. We'll settle the scores there." Madarame instructed before leaving with Ayasegawa.

"Yosh! We'll show those boys whose boss!" Rangiku exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, you should really start asking on other people's opinions before you stash them into these kinds of things!" I exclaimed and Rangiku gave a soft giggle. "What were you two even arguing about?!"

"Oh, well I was making these beautiful designs for cards that the art club will be doing and those two idiots came along. They said that they were disgraceful and I should make more decent cards." Rangiku huffed angrily.

"THAT WAS IT! THAT'S WHAT GOT US INTO THIS! ARE YOU NUTS!" I screamed, trying my best to get out of Ichigo's hold to give her a piece of my mind.

"Don't worry about it. We'll win for sure, I'll make sure of it." Rangiku proclaimed.

"Do you even know a single thing about baseball?" Rukia silently asked.

"I know it requires a ball and a bat!" Rangiku cheerfully replied. _We're doomed. _"But don't worry. I have a secret weapon which I can use, even if I don't know a single thing about this game." Rangiku reassured us. _Why do I still a feeling like we're doomed?_

Back Home

"I can't believe that woman brought me into this!" I complained as I gobbled up my chicken.

"Come on, what's done is done. You can't go back in time." Ichigo tried to calm me down.

"Also, that's like the hundredth time you said that! It's getting really annoying." Hitsugaya retorted back annoyed.

"Are you going to be in it Ichigo?" I asked.

"Since its baseball I'm sure Ikkaku wants me in. Think he's gonna ask you too Toshiro?" Ichigo turned to ask.

"Even if he did, my answer stands as a firm no. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya!" Hitsygaya complained. _With Ichigo on their team, its gonna be even harder for us to win. Are we really going to be alright?_

Tuesday: Basketball Hall

Rangiku told me and Rukia to come here for practice. _Or at least I think so. _When we got there we saw three other girls waiting in there. One had her black hair pinned back with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face and wore oval shaped glasses. The other had purple black hair pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs and quite an emotionless face. The last one was tall short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face and styled as two thin braids and wears thin dangling red earrings.

"Who are they?" I asked Rukia.

"The one with the glasses is Ise Nanao, the one with the long braid is Kurotsuchi Nemu and the tall one is Kotetsu Isane." Rukia answered.

"Yes and they are our team mates for the coming game." Rangiku said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Do you really want to do this? You know Ichigo's gonns play with them. We'll lose in the first shot." I muttered.

"No need to fear! We'll just practice on our skills and we'll beat them. Besides we still have that secret weapon I mentioned." Rangiku reassured, grabbing both my shoulders. _Then why do I sense such uneasiness._

"Rangiku is right. No matter what we will teach those boys a lesson or two. I will not tolerate such despicableness." Ise said bringing up clenched fist in determination. _Well there's one who's actually in to this. _And with that, our training began. I had to say, learning a new sport was quite fun and I had a great time chatting with my new friends. Before long, night time came.

"Are you sure you're ok waiting here by yourself?" Isane asked with a tinge of worry.

"It's ok. Besides Ichigo and Hitsugaya are going to come and get me." I reassured then said my goodbyes to the girls. While waiting I continued my training in swinging the bat. Just then, I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned around and no one was there. _Please don't tell me that this school has haunted places! _I shook away that thought and continued swinging the bat and the footsteps came again. _Ok, now it's getting creepy. Maybe I should head back. I'm sure those two won't mind. _With that thought, I quickly packed up and walked back home. I barely reached the gate when an eerie sound filled the place. I was practically dripping with cold sweat as I made fast steps towards the gates. Then the footsteps came again and were walking straight towards me. Trying to ignore it, I picked up the pace but the footsteps got nearer and nearer. Soon a tall dark shadow covered me.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed and then my wrist was gripped by a firm hand. From a blurry vision due to the tears from my eyes, I saw Kuchiki sensei before me. "Thank God!" I sighed and fell to the ground in utter relief.

"Haruno, what in the world are you doing here this late at night?" Kuchiki sensei asked sternly. Even though his eyes were glaring at me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort in seeing them.

"I was just practicing some baseball and I was waiting for Ichigo and Hitsugaya. But I heard some strange noises and went ahead instead." I murmured through the tears flowing out.

"Baseball?! Why on earth are you doing that? I certainly do not remember you joining the baseball group." Kuchiki sensei replied firmly.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say. I couldn't help with the tears pouring down on my face and onto the ground. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in a warm embrace. Kuchiki sensei was hugging me!

"It's ok now. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now." Kuchiki sensei said as he stroked my head. Soon I realized that the tears stopped and I felt like myself again.

"Thank you, Kuchiki sensei." I softly said as I took comfort in the warmth. Soon Kuchiki sensei and I walked back home. He helped me cook dinner and we had a nice chat. However, poor Ichigo and Hitsugaya had a harsh lecture by Kuchiki sensei about leaving girls all on their own at night. Even though Kuchiki sensei seemed quite strict and wasn't around often, I still feel that I can trust him like my big brother. In fact, those three princes are all my big brothers. _I'm so glad._

Later at night, Kuchiki's POV

In his room, Kuchiki was finishing up his final reports and leaned back on his chair recalling the latest event. Sure he did that with Rukia as a big brother, but this time was different. Seeing her terrified eyes as tears flowed out when he grabbed her wrist and how she trembled in his arms, he could still feel that warmth from her. A warmth that he always wants to feel. He knew from there he had to protect her. Not as a sensei, not as a brother but as someone who cared for her the most.

**Done! Yay for the fast update! I'm so proud! Anyway thank you for reading and pls review and give new ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again! Now with a new chapter! Pls enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 9: Friday, Play ball- Girls VS Boys Part 2**

It was finally the day of the game. Rumours went out and now almost the whole campus is here to watch the game. It's kind of nerve wrecking. As I got prepared, I took a peek at the boy's team. There was Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Madarame, Ayasegawa and a sixth boy with spiky black hair and a 69 tatoo on his cheek named Shuhei Hisagi. All of them looked strong. _Can we really win this?_

"Kurara-chan!" I heard a familiar sweet voice and turned to see Kosandora coming my way. "So, today's finally the day huh?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah. I have to say, I'm quite nervous now." I answered as I looked out at the wave of students here.

"Just do your best and you'll be fine. Also as a way of support, me and the girls made you and your team some food." Kosandora said as she pointed to the stack of bento boxes. "Hanataro and Rin made some for the guys. So do your best." she said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I replied. Then the whistle blew, signaling five minutes before the game.

"Alright girls, huddle up!" Rangiku said and we all huddled up into a ring. "Alright this is it. Let's show those guys what we women are made of." Rangiku proclaimed and we all gave a firm nod. Then, a little pink hair girl signalled for the start of the game.

Renji was pitching and Rukia was at the bat, Ichigo had the glove behind her. Renji then prepared to throw and then I saw fire in his eyes. _Oh boy…_

"YYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" Renji screamed as he shot a powerful throw towards Rukia. Even with all her strength, Rukia fell due to the impact of the ball, but still managed to hit it. When Rukia slowly got up, there was a black aura around her. _Oh dear…_

"RENJI! YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! ARE YOU LIKE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to kick Renji. It even took all of Ichigo's strength to hold her down.

"Sorry Rukia. Guess I was kind of aiming for Ichigo when I made that shot." Renji shyly said.

"Dude, I'm on the same team as you! Why would you want to take me off like that?!" Ichigo complained. Soon the trio started bickering for the next ten minutes. Then it was Nemu's turn to bat. Renji took his position and threw the ball and Nemu hit it perfectly. As Shuhei was about to catch the ball, it melted!

"What the heck was that?!" Shuhei exclaimed in utter fear of what just happened to the ball.

"I layered some acid on my bat which melts any object it comes into contact with." Nemu calmly replied. _Expected from the daughter of the mad science teacher in school. But still isn't that a bit too dangerous. _Nemu was then taken out. Then it was Rangiku's turn at the bat and Shuhei was pitching, and all goes interesting.

"Hisagi-kun! I…I wanted to say this since I first saw you…" Rangiku sweetly said with starry eyes. The whole atmosphere around was all fuzzy and warm. I could see Shuhei's going red. "Oh, Hisagi-kun!" Rangiku cried out and and Shuhei got even redder. "I…love you!" Shuhei couldn't take it anymore and dropped the ball.

"Foul Ball!" But then Shuhei couldn't hold it in anymore and had a major nosebleed.

"Ah Hisagi! Someone get a stretcher!" Ichigo cried out as he ran towards him.

"Uhm, is he going to be alright?" I asked, a bit worried with all that blood loss he had.

"It's ok. This always happens. Hisagi is how you say, weak against sexy appearances." Rukia answered. _Seriously?!_ Then I saw Rangiku giving a thumbs up. _Wait, don't tell me this was her secret weapon? Why am I not surprised? _Soon we had a short break and the teams switched roles. Next was Ichigo at the bat and I was pitching. Once I threw the ball, Ichigo made a very good hit, one which barely missed me.

"AH! Ichigo! What's the big idea?!" I screamed, thanking god that that ball missed my face. Ichigo cried out his apologies. Then I sensed someone watching me. When I turned around, I spotted Kuchiki sensei! _What's he doing here? He doesn't seem like the type who come for these sorts of things. _As I Looked at him, he seemed to have a very worried face. Soon Hitsugaya and Isane were in. Isane made an impressive throw but Hitsugaya's hit was a perfect, home run! _I never knew that Hitsugaya had such a thing. _Soon all the girls broke out in a loud cheer, as expected. Then came Nanao's turn to pitch and Madarame's turn to bat.

"This is it! I'm gonna show you guys who's boss!" Madarame exclaimed.

"As if! I'm going to be the one who beats you hindrances down!" Nanao shot back. I could see sparks shooting out from their eyes. _I've never seen the student council president like this. _Then Madarame hit the ball and it went straight towards me. _Are you kidding me?! _I could almost see fire coming out from the ball as it darted towards me. I braised myself for the impact but then felt something grab me and dragged me down. Then I felt a loud thud.

"You ok?" a familiar voice asked. When I opened my eyes, I found that I was inches away from Hitsugaya's face! I could feel my face burning up as I stared into his emerald eyes. This was just like how we met, just that we were both on the ground and I was on top of him.

"Ah yeah! I'm so sorry!" I tried to stand up but ended up stumbling and landing on Hitsugaya again, this time with our faces even closer. "I'm so sorry!" I cried out as I jumped off him. Then I saw that Hitsugaya was trying to hide his blush by covering his face with his hand. He was also averting eyes away from me. _Hitsugaya…_

"Kurara, are you alright?!" Isane asked as she ran towards me. I could also see Nemu coming after her and from the sidelines, Rukia and Rangiku whipping Madarame like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm alright. Thanks Hitsugaya. You saved me there didn't…" I stopped as I felt my wrist being grabbed.

"You're hurt." Hitsugaya just said as he looked at the bruise on my wrist. "Sorry, I wasn't able to save you there." Hitsugaya said with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. I've never seen him like this. For some reason, I feel attached to it.

"Ah, it's alright Hitsugaya. It doesn't hurt at all anyway." I reassured him, but the sight of guilt was still in his eyes.

Few Minutes later

Before long, the game finished with the boys winning. Rangiku and Nanao were glaring hard at them, swearing that they had cheated. _Man these girls just don't know when to quit._

"Hah! Looks like we won! In your face girls!" Madarame proclaimed proudly, making weird faces at us. Man now Rangiku's burning up.

"Time for the rewards! The winning team gets to make the losing team do whatever they want them to do!" the small pink girl cried out in joy. Everyone stood there appalled, especially the girls.

"Yachiru! Why are you saying this?!" Rangiku cried out as she was about to rush in to strangle the little girl.

"Rangiku! Please stop! If you do that we'll get in trouble with Zaraki sensei!" Isane cried out as she held Ragiku back. _True, Yachiru is Zaraki sensei's beloved niece. If anything happened to her, it'll be the end of us all._

"Nice saying Pinky! Right I'm gonna start with Rangiku here!" Madarame cried out in victory as he looked at the struggling Rangiku with pride.

"You heard her Rukia! As of now, you are not allowed to kick me anywhere!" Renji said proudly, now making Rukia furious and struggling under Nemu's grasp. This is going to be a long day.

In the Infirmary

"You really don't have to do this. It's just a scratch." I pressurized as Hitsugaya wrapped a bandage around my wrist.

"It'll get worse if I don't do this. Besides if Kuchiki sensei saw this wound not bandaged he'll have both Ichigo and my heads." He sighed. I flinched at the thought of the last lecture they received over them leaving me alone at school.

"But you did save me back there. If it weren't for you I would have been really hurt there. Thanks a lot." I smiled. Then I saw Hitsugaya's eyes widening a bit. "Hitsugaya?"

"Sorry, it's nothing." Hitsugaya said as he looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me. _Oh no, did I say something strange?! _"Hey, you know I still have that request thanks to Kusajishi." He suddenly mumbled.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to ask for?" I asked, curious to know what Hitsugaya wants. Then he looked at me deep in the eyes.

"I want you to stay still" he stated. _Huh? Say what?_

"Uh, ok but…" before I could even say anything, Hitsugaya landed a kiss on my cheek! I was blushing so hard by his sudden action. One of the prince of the school was kissing me! This was the first time any boy has ever kiss me! Then after that moment Hitsugaya looked at me and stood up.

"Come on it's getting late, we should go now." Hitsugaya said as he picked up our bags. Even though it was dark in here, I could see a faint blush on Hitsugaya's face. As we walked back home, it was silent walk. None of us knew what to say to each other, not after that incident. But somehow, I didn't hate that kiss. In fact, I felt happy about it. It felt…good.

At Night, Hitsugaya's POV

What the hell have I just done?! That was all in Hitsugaya's mind after that moment when he kissed that girl. What made me do it?! He just couldn't help it. He felt attracted to her somehow. Ever since she came into his life, there was a sense of warmth in his cold heart. He loved how she took care of them even when they were strangers to her. He loved those dark gentle, farseeing eyes and she talks to him, she just looks straight at him. And that smile. Once seen, his whole heart softens and he feels like he could smile forever. He knew, he wanted to protect that smile. He wanted her as his own. He knew then, he had feelings for Kurara.

**How was it?! Good or good? XD Anyway, thanks for the gr8 ideas n pls keep giving more. Thank you and bye bye! Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here with the lucky 10****th**** chapter! I just love the number 10! Anyway as some of you expected, this is where the romance begins! Let's see what happens… **

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 10: Monday, Warnings**

"Man, Byakuya's gonna kill me this time!" Ichigo grumbled as we made our way to school.

"Well we did remind you to do that homework since the start of the weekends." I said back.

"Yeah but it was really tough. I didn't get a single thing. Maybe I could use that as an excuse." Ichigo thoughtfully said.

"First of all, this school doesn't accept those kinds of excuses. Second, you had a teacher living under the same roof as you, you could have asked him. Man sometimes I wonder how in the world you get into this school." Hitsugaya complained and the two started bickering again. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry. How's about I help you out after school Ichigo?" I asked and I could see Ichigo turning a bit red.

"I guess that would help. Thanks." He said and turned the other way. _This is getting really strange. Ever since this weekend, every time I talk to them they seem to always turn away from me. Did I do something wrong? _What I didn't notice was Hitsugaya's eyes looking at Ichigo with jealousy.

Outdoor lane

"And then he totally missed a step and the bowling ball went in the other direction. You should have seen his reaction." Rukia said and Rangiku and I started laughing. We were just making our way to class.

"Watch out!" a sudden cry said and before knew it, I was being pushed back onto the wall. After that, I heard a loud crash and people murmurings.

"Hey are you two alright?!" I could hear Rukia exclaiming.

"It was close but we're fine. Right?" I heard a cool voice say. When I opened my eyes, I found Ichigo holding me onto a wall.

"Oh yeah." I replied. When I turned to see what made the noise, I found a giant flower pot smashed to the ground. _Did Ichigo just save me?! _"Ah, you got a cut!" I said as I saw a cut on his face.

"No worries, it's only a scratch. I'm just glad you're alright." Ichigo said with a small smile, before looking up for the suspects.

"Haruno! Kurosaki! You guys alright?!" I then heard Hitsugaya who was running towards us.

"I'm fine but I need to help with Ichigo's cut." I reassured the worried Ichigo.

"I said I was fine." Ichigo said

"Kurara I'm so glad you're alright! You really gave me a scare back there." Rangiku said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ran…gi…ku…Can't…breathe!" I muttered, trying to grasp my breath. Rangiku immediately pulls me off and apologizes.

"But who did that just now?" Rukia asks as she looked up at where the pot dropped from.

"Whoever did this did it on purpose." Hitsugaya stated and we all looked at him.

"What do you mean Hitsugaya?" I asked.

"If this was an accident, then the person who did this should be here right now to apologize." _He does have a point. But why would anyone do this?_

Back in class

I grabbed my notebook to take notes during Literature class. When I opened it, I had the shock of my life. It was filled with nasty words like 'dimwit', 'baldy' and 'loser' and with nasty drawings of skulls and disgusted faces. I could feel the colors draining from my face. _What in the world is this?!_

"What's the matter?" I heard a soft voice and turned to see Ichigo looking at me.

"Oh! It's nothing, really. Just remembered that I lost my eraser." I lied and put up a fake smile, closing the notebook. _I can't let them get worried over this. _I didn't even notice that Kuchiki sensei was looking at me with worried eyes as he wrote on the board.

Break time

"Eh? Where did I put that lunch box?" I asked myself as I ventured around my bag.

"Is something the matter?" Rukia asked. She and Rangiku were waiting for me so that we could join the other girls (from the baseball game) for lunch.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I just remembered I had to do something." I said as I rushed out of class. _Maybe I left it at the other room. _I approached the music room to try and find my lunch. "Not here. Maybe…"

"Are you looking for this?" a somewhat evil voice said. When I turned around, I saw a girl with long blonde hair holding my lunch.

"Ah thank you so much for finding it! I was so…"

"Heh! You truly are a loser!" _Eh? _Then I heard the door closing and saw another two girls standing there, one with red hair tied into a ponytail with glasses and another with waist-length brown hair. The room was too dark so I couldn't see their faces.

"Uhm, what's going on? What are you guys…"

"You should know your place newby!" the girl spat. I flinched to her sharp voice. "I really hate it when you're all cozy with the three princes. It's disgusting!" _Do they mean, Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei? _"A girl like you, should never be with guys like them. You'll just ruin their image."

"I don't think you understand. I'm just friends with them and Kuchiki sensei is just my teacher. There's nothing going on between us!" I persuaded them. _If I tell them that I'm actually living under the same roof as them, I think they won't hesitate to finish me off._

"Don't play with us dimwit! We saw how you got Hitsugaya-sama and Kurosaki-sama in your arms, and even made Kuchiki sensei hug you!" She exclaimed. _You mean she saw us hugging that late! Wait, I seem to recall that they hugged me! _Suddenly, her two friends grabbed my arms from behind and pulled to the wall.

"What are you doing?! Let me go please!" I cried as I struggled free from their grip.

"I don't think you know your place Haruno. You're just a scholar, nothing but an extra to this school! Don't get it into your head that they like you. They would never waste their time on someone like you! Don't get any ideas." the blonde girl held out a water bottle and slowly walked towards me. "I'll tell you this one and for all. You better step away from my three princes or else…" Before she could even finish, I felt something cold all over my head and dripping down to my body. That girl poured water all over me. "The next time I see you anywhere near one of them, you won't get off with just water." Then she went to my lunch box and smashed it on to the wall, leaving it dented. She and her friends then left the room, giving off an evil laugh.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong? All I wanted to do was be friends with everyone. I just wanted to be good friends with the three of them. Why is this happening to me? Why do there have to be these kinds of people here?_

"Kurara?" a familiar voice came out from the door. I slowly turned to see Kasandora having a shocked look on her face.

"Kasandora…"

"What in the world happened?! You're soaking wet!" Kasandora exclaimed as she ran over to me, trying to clean me up. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Kasandora!" I cried and hugged her with all my might, with tears flowing from my eyes.

Home Ec Room

"I can't believe this! The nerve of those girls!" Kasandora complained. I was sitting in the corner of the room with a warm towel on my head. I couldn't help the tears which keep coming down. "Here. We always keep an extra set just in case." She said as she handed me a new set of uniform.

"Thanks." I muttered in a soft voice. Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard.

"Hehe, guess you haven't eaten yet. Lucky for you, I made some miso soup. There should be enough for the both of us." She said as she scooped some into a bowl for me.

"Kasandora…" I murmured as she handed me the bowl of soup. "Could you…not tell the others. Please."

"Why? This isn't your fault. This is also very serious so isn't it best to tell the others?"

"I don't want them to get involved in this. Please Kasandora." I pleaded as more tears came down.

"I'm not in with this but I'll do it. But if it gets out of hand, I won't hesitate to tell them." Kasadora said sternly. _I can't let the guys be involved in this. _"Anyway, hurry up and get changed. Classes are going to start." I quickly changed and got back to class.

"Kurara! What happened to you?! You didn't come for lunch!" Rangiku asked the minute I walked into class.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." I tried to cover up but I could see that Rangiku wasn't falling for it.

At home

"Hey are you ok or not?" Ichigo asked. He was helping me prepare dinner.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked back.

"You seemed to be down the whole day. This isn't like you." He said.

"You're thinking too much! I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." I lied again. I knew Ichigo won't believe me but I can't let him know.

Few Minutes later

I went to my room after my shower and found a few pieces of paper on my desk. I looked at it and found that they were notes from today's literature lesson, the ones that I couldn't take down thanks to those girls who sabotaged my notebook. Then I saw a post-it stuck on the front page.

"Saw that you weren't taking down notes. Here's a copy so you don't miss out on much. If there's a problem, please let me know. –Kuchiki" I softly said to myself. Soon I felt the tears coming out again. _Why must this happen to me?! I'm making everyone worried. I hate this feeling!_

**That's it. Thank you for reading and continue to give new ideas. Also if you want, you can say who you want the MC to end up with, but final decision is for me! Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I****'m back again with another new chapter! Pls enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 11: Thursday, I'll always protect you**

My life is now horrible. Those three girls are really making fun of me every single minute. They sabotage my study materials, make me trip over at every single area we meet and they even threw my bag into the fountain. Those three girls were the presidents of the 'Prince Fan Club', Fujimoto Yumiko, Morimoto Naomi and Hiiragi Midori. They made it very clear on the boundary I should have with Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei. One wrong move, and I get a lesson from them in many different ways.

The only one who I could turn to was Kasandora. She agreed to keep this a secret from them and helped me out in my times of need. It became harder and harder for me to keep this from my friends. I've been avoiding them for at least a week. Before I knew it, I became more distant from them.

At the Household

I was packing up my things for school and found a very visible bruise on my wrist. It was from when Hiiragi when she twisted it yesterday. I tried to cover up with my sleeve when someone knocked on my door.

"Oi Haruno! Are you done? We're going to be late." Hitsugaya asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I just finished." I replied as I grabbed my remaining things and left the room. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He had to leave early. Something came up at the basketball group and they needed everyone there." Hitsugaya answered. Since that day, I've been trying to distance myself from the boys. So that the guilt of lying to them won't hurt me that much. But I knew that they know that something was up thanks to my unusual acts. Before I knew it, something tightly grabbed my wrist.

"Where did you get this?" Hitsugaya asked sternly as he stared at the bruise that I tried to cover up.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly as I tried to pull my wrist back, but Hitsugaya remained his tight grip on it.

"This is something! It's huge. Who did this to you?" Hitsugaya asked again, even more stern this time.

"I said this is none of your business!" I cried out.

"THIS IS MY BUSINESS!" Hitsugaya exclaimed with the loudest voice I've ever heard. I was shocked by his sudden loud voice. He looked at me deep into my eyes, with his scary teal eyes, hoping that'll I'll answer through fear. _I've never seen Hitsugaya this angry. _I couldn't help but tremble. Hitsugaya sensed it and slowly let go of my wrist.

"Forget it. Let's get going or else we'll be late." He said silently as he continued to walk towards school. I just gave a slight nod but I knew he couldn't see it._ I'm sorry Hitsugaya._

In class

I was trying to remove all the pieces of paper which were filled with rubbish words off from my notebook when I sensed someone coming towards me and I hid the notebook.

""Ichigo?" I looked up and saw the cheerful orange hair boy looking down at me with a smile.

"Hey are you free next weekend Kurara?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah why? Do you need more help for literature?" I asked back, silently wishing that this conversation would end soon.

""Not really. It's just that…" then I saw Ichigo blushing a bit while nervously scratching the back of his head. "Well, there's a tournament coming up for the basketball team and I was wondering whether you want to come to watch it." He asked. _Woah! It's like he's asking me on a date! _I was about to agree to it but I flinched. As I turned around, I saw three pairs of eyes glaring at me from outside. It was them.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I can't, excuse me!" I replied and quickly left the room, leaving a worried Ichigo behind. _I'm so sorry Ichigo. Man do I really hate myself!_

"Good job Nitwit!" a familiar voice said, one of which I did not want to hear. "Looks like you finally got it into your head on the boundary between you and the princes. Keep up the good work, or else…Well you'll find out." Hiiragi spat before she and her friends left, cackling down the hall. _Man, I don't think I can handle this anymore. Should I tell the others? But I don't want to keep depending on them. They already did so much for me. I don't want them to get into trouble. _While I was in a bind trying to figure out a good solution, I never noticed that someone was watching me with worried eyes.

When I got back to class, I found that something sticking out from my book. Wanting to ignore thinking that it was another harsh note, I saw a small smiley face drawn on it. Knowing that it wasn't from the Devil Trio, I took it out and read it.

"Kurara, come out to the roof. There's a surprise waiting for you there!" It was signed by no one, but the happy drawings around it told me that this was going to be a good surprise. It's a good change from all those skulls and daggers I keep seeing every day. Once I got there, I slowly opened the door, only to have streamers falling towards me.

"Gah! What the!" Once I got the colorful streamers off my face, I met a very happy scene. All my friends, Rangiku, Rukia and even the three princes were all there with smiles on their faces.

"Kurara! So? Were you surprised or what?!" Rangiku cheerfully asks me as she grabbed both my hands in excitement.

"Yeah! I'm still kind of in the surprise state. What is all of this?" As I looked around, I saw picnic baskets and bottles of drinks lying in the middle of the roof.

"You've been really down in the dumps and everyone was worried. So we decided to host an all-together picnic so that you can relax and have fun!" Ayame from my Home Ec group said cheerfully. "It was actually Kasandora's idea." _Kasandora?! _I turned and saw her giving me a small smile.

"See! We even got Hitsugaya and my big brother to participate!" Rukia said, pointing to them.

"I only did it since Rukia asked me to." Kuchiki sensei covered up, using his brother tone.

"I was dragged into this by Ichigo so I had no choice." Hitsugaya simply said.

"Hey! Don't use me as an excuse!" Ichigo complained and the two started bickering again. I couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"So you finally smiled." _Huh? _Startled, I looked and saw Hitsugaya smirking at me.

"Finally! I thought I'll never see that smile again." Ichigo commented.

"That smile of yours suits you better than those frowns you wore back then. You should continue smiling." Kuchiki sensei continued. _Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Kuchiki sensei…_

Then I realized, after all those days of avoiding them, I lost what really was important to me. Happiness. I lost touch of that emotion and dragged myself into a sullen state of mind. I'm truly grateful for these guys. Even when I was constantly ignoring them, they still stayed by my side, even thought of ways to make me feels better. That moment, I totally forgot about the consequences.

Hallway

_I never felt this happy for a long time. Maybe I should do something to…_

My trail of thought's was lost when someone grabbed my wrists and locked them on to my back and covered my mouth with such strength.

"Looks like we meet again…Ready for another lesson?" an evil voice said. One which I wished I could forget.

Classroom

"Sorry for calling you here at this time Kurosaki. I just had to tell you now."

"No worries Kasandora. But what is it that you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"It's something important, and it has to do with Kurara." Ichigo flinched at the sound of her name and suddenly looked at Kasandora seriously.

"Go on."

Bathroom

BANG!

I was pushed hard against the wall by the two girls and Hiiragi stood before me with the most evil look I've ever seen.

"I thought I made it clear on where you stand. You're quite stubborn for a scholar." Hiiragi spat as I tried to break loose from her friends' hold. It seems like they saw me at the picnic with the princes and as you can tell, not very happy.

"You got it wrong! My friends were just throwing a party for me. The princes are just my friends!" I cried out.

"I don't care whether your friends with them or not! The fact that you are so close to them irks me! It's disgusting to see someone like you be so close to them!" Hiiragi spat and drew closer to me. "Now I'm going to give you the lesson which you'll never forget. Hey dimwit, do you know boys hate girls with short hair?" she snickered as she pulled out a pair of razor sharp scissors.

"You…You can't be serious?!" I cried out as I struggled even harder to get out.

"This will teach you your place here!" Then the scissors came closer and I closed my eyes, not daring to see what's going to happen to me.

Except, nothing did happen. I felt no impact.

"Hit…Hitsugaya-sama?!" _What?! _I opened my eyes and saw that Hitsugaya was really there in front of me. He protected me by grabbing hold of the scissors. The girls were so shocked and backed away from us.

"I think it's you lot who should know your place." Hitsugaya said emotionlessly and dropped the scissors. Then I noticed a tinge of red on the blades.

"Hitsugaya! Your hand! It's bleeding!" I shouted as I saw blood trickle down slowly from Hitsugaya's palm.

"It's ok, I'll take care of it later. More importantly…" he then placed his clean palm on my cheek. "…are you alright?" he asked with those sincere eyes. All I could do was nod.

"Kurara!" I heard Ichigo exclaim and he slammed the door open. "Are you ok Kurara?! What the heck happened to you Toshiro?!" Ichigo asked as he looked at me and Hitsugaya.

"It's Hitsugaya to you. And yes we're both fine." Hitsugaya replied.

"I…Ichigo-sama?!" Hiiragi stammered.

"You know, those who pick on the weak, really annoy me." Ichigo said in a dark tone. "Also, those who hurt my friends are not allowed to call me by my name." _I've never seen Ichigo using this kind of tone._

"Why…Why are you guys with her?! What does she have that we don't?!" Hiiragi exclaimed.

"Easy, she doesn't let her emotions overrule her." Kuchiki sensei who came out of nowhere said. "I believe it's time that I have a straight talk with you three, in the principal's office." The three girls flinched and stared at the ground. "Haruno, Kurosaki. Take Hitsugaya to the infirmary and bandage that hand."

"Got it. Come on let's go." Ichigo said as we walked out of the room. As I passed Hiiragi, I could hear her cursing me. But this I hope, will be the last time.

Infirmary

"OW! Damn it Kurosaki! Be a little gentler will ya?!" Hitsugaya complained as Ichigo cleaned the wound.

"I would if you wouldn't move so much!" Ichigo said back. _These guys never change huh. _Then the door slid open, revealing Kuchiki sensei.

"Kuchiki sensei. So what's gonna happen to those three?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, if their parents can make a good reason why they did it, they will be expelled from the school. After all, bullying and hurting an innocent is what I call major offences." Kuchiki sensei answered.

"Hey Kurara, you can bandage it now." Ichigo told me. When I saw Hitsugaya's wound, I was appalled. _I did this. I caused this to happen._

"I'm sorry." I started to cry and held on to Hitsugaya's hand as if my life depended on it. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I wanted to protect you guys but I ended up getting yourselves hurt. I'm the worse aren't I?" my tears continued to flow down and I continued to hold on to Hitsugaya's hand. Then I felt something big and warm pat my head.

"It's not your fault Kurara. You were in a difficult position then so we don't blame you for not telling us." Ichigo reassured.

"And you did it for what you thought was a good cause. We can't blame you for that either." Kuchiki sensei continued.

"Listen Kurara. You don't have to hide things from us. After all we're family right." Hitsugaya said. _Family… _"Just think of us as your older brothers for the time being, and as your older brothers…"

"We'll always protect you." The three of them said at the same time. _They'll always protect me… _I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks you guys!" I smiled at them with the brightest smile I ever wore during the past few days.

**That's it. I won't be updating for a while since exams are coming up. So pls be patient for updates. Thank you for your support and continue reviewing my fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! ****Anyway I'm back again with a new chapter so pls enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

**Chap 12: Sunday, Beach Party**

"We're finally here!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stretched her arms up into the sky, viewing the vast blue ocean. Me and the gang, Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya and even Kuchiki sensei arrived at the beach. It was not long ago since Rangiku made that surprise call asking everyone to come over.

Yesterday

I was finishing my essay when my cell phone rang. Rangiku's name appeared in the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

""Kurara! Are you free tomorrow?" Rangiku asked.

"Well I guess…"

"Great! Meet at the Subaru train station at 8 sharp." Rangiku said before I could even answer.

"Wait, I…"

"Oh and bring along your swimwear, towel, sunscreen and whatever you want to take to the beach." Rangiku cut me again.

"Beach?! Wait Rangiku…"

"Ok see you soon!" she hung up.

Now

_And that's how I ended up here. I just wish Rangiku listens to people's opinions before she decides on things like this._

"What am I doing here?" I heard Hitsugaya complain.

"So that we can chillax and have a good time of course!" Rangiku answered with glee.

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere else?! I really hate the heat!" Hitsugaya shot back. _Well, he does look like the type. I guess that's where that cold personality comes from._

"Come on Toshiro! It's Sunday! Live a little!" Ichigo persuaded. Before Hitsugaya could correct Ichigo, he was dragged to the changing room along with Kuchiki sensei.

"I guess we better get changed too." Rukia suggested and we girls went to get changed. Rangiku wore a pink bikini which was quite flashy, Rukia had a strapless pink bikini with red stripes on it, wearing a white short-sleeve jacket over it and I wore a polka dot swimsuit with a skirt (Like what Nanami wore in Kamisama Hajimemashite ep 8) and had my hair tied up into a pony tail.

"Oh Kurara! That swimsuit looks so cute on you!" Rangiku squealed as she looked at my swimsuit.

"Thanks. You two look great too." I replied. _Actually yours is a bit too flashy Rangiku._

"Oh you guys are done already." I turned to see Ichigo walking towards us with Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei behind him. Ichigo was wearing black swim trunks and a red t shirt with yellow highlights which shows his chest. Hitsugaya wore a sleeveless green top and black swim trunks. Kuchiki sensei had purple trunks and wore a light blue jacket which had a symbol six on the back. (For a more vivid description on the bleach characters outfits, look at ep 228)

"Looks like everyone's here! Then we can get started!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"I don't think everyone is willing to go." Rukia responded, pointing to Hitsugaya and Kuchiki sensei lying on beach arm chairs under a giant umbrella. _When did they put those there?!_

"Just leave them. They don't really like being in the sun." Ichigo said. "Come on1 We're wasting time just standing here. Let's go swim!" Ichigo said as he tossed his shirt to Hitsugaya who reluctantly took it. We all then went to the ocean and had a great time in the water.

Hitsugaya's POV

I watched as Kurara and the others played in the water. _Kurosaki really acts like a kid._

"Don't you want to cool down in the water?" Kuchiki sensei asked, with his eyes still on his book.

"No way. I'm not getting anywhere near the sun." I replied and drank my soda.

"Hey you guys!" Ichigo suddenly came up to us, still dripping wet from swimming. "You know most people come to the beach to swim, not just sit under an umbrella seeing the world go by." He remarked.

"Well unlike you I hate the sun. So you can just have your own fun. I'm staying here." I responded.

"Man you guys are no fun at all. Hey Kurara! Want to continue swimming?" Ichigo called out to Kurara. Then I saw her pull out her hairband and her hair fell down gently.

"Ok!" She smiled. It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. "Hitsugaya! Look isn't it pretty?" she ran up to me, showing me a blue seashell in her palm. _You're more beautiful to me. _"Here you can have it." She said and placed the shell in my hand. "I also got one for you Kuchiki sensei." She turned to Kuchiki sensei and handed him a pink seashell. _Thought I was the special one…_

Kurara's POV

_I'm glad they liked the shells I got._

"Hey guys check this out!" Rukia ran over to us and handed us a sheet of paper.

"Volleyball Royale. Searching for the Beach King and Queen." Ichigo read out the words.

"We should totally enter! This will be so much fun!" Rangiku persuaded.

"I guess it would be fun. I've never played volleyball for a long time." I said.

"Then it's settled. Let's all go and sign up." Ichigo said.

"You guys can go. I'm staying here." Hitsugaya retorted.

"Come on Hitsgaya! We have to make teams of one boy and one girl so you have to come or else one of the girls can't play!" Rangiku persuaded but Hitsugaya didn't seem to change his mind.

"Please Hitsugaya. It'll be really fun!" I pleaded and clapped my hands together. I saw a slight blush on his face.

"Well…I guess one time won't be so bad." He gave in and now everyone was in. With drawing of sticks, we got our teams. Rukia was with Hitsugaya, Rangiku teamed up with Kuchiki sensei and I was with Ichigo.

"Alright! We're gonna win this, right Kurara?" Ichigo said excited. I gave a firm nod with a big smile, unaware of the jealous look in Hitsugaya's face.

At the Tournament

It was time for the tournament and all the teams looked pumped to earn the title of beach king and queen.

"Whoa, there's so many people here." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll win this. I'm sure of it." Ichigo declared. I couldn't help but love that determined attitude of his. After a few matches, we finally got to the finals. And our opponents, were Kuchiki sensei and Rangiku.

"I didn't think you would be able to beat Toshiro." Ichigo said amazed.

"It was a long match but we were able to win. Do not underestimate me Kurosaki." Kuchiki sensei said.

Byakuya's POV

"I wonder who's gonna be this year's beach queen." I heard one of the spectators say.

"I hope it's that sexy babe over there." His friend remarked.

"You idiot, I'm sure they're a couple, right?" _Me with Matsumoto? They must be joking. _"Maybe we should target the other girl instead."

"That guy looks like her older brother. Doesn't seem like he's her boyfriend. Come to think of it, she does look kinda cute." Upon hearing this, I clenched the ball in my hand in disgust.

Kurara's POV

Later on, the whistle blew to start the match. It looks like Kuchiki sensei was really into this as he made a powerful toss. Ichigo barely missed it but was still able to get it over the net. Kuchiki sensei ran up to make a smash and I tried to block it, but he got through an opening and scored a point. Then things turned serious. Ichigo's prideful character took a turn for the worse as he started to get even more serious and started to compete with Kuchiki sensei. _I've never seen them so serious. But it seems like they were ignoring the fact that me and Rangiku are here too. _Then I saw the ball come towards me. I wasn't prepared so I knocked the ball to the far side of our side.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo cried out as he rushed in for the ball. He threw himself to only lightly hit the ball off the ground and towards the net post. I had to make up for that, so I dashed straight for the ball. I managed to hit it over the net, but I lost my footing and went in straight for the metal post. I could hear Ichigo and Rangiku cry out my name. I closed my eyes for the impact. But it never came. When I opened my eyes and turned around, I saw Kuchiki sensei holding me tightly. _Did he save me?!_

"Big brother! Are you alright?!" Rukia cried out in worry as she and the rest came in.

"It's fine." Kuchiki sensei simply said.

"…Like that can be true, with a bruise like that! It was a direct hit to your back, wasn't it?!" Rukia complained as she looked at the huge bruise on Kuchiki sensei's arm. "I'll get the first aid kit right away!" I couldn't help but look at him in worry and guilt.

At night

"You do not have to be bothered. It's not that bad." Kuchiki sensei said as he slowly walked on the sand.

"But, Kuchiki sensei you shouldn't move around so much!" I tried to tell him. I've been following him ever since that happened. I just couldn't get rid of this guilt.

"Haruno, you are worrying too much about this." Kuchiki sensei replied, still walking forward.

"That's because it was my fault you got hurt. So of course I'm worried!" I cried out.

"You shouldn't even be following me. You should be at the winner's celebration." Kuchiki sensei finally stopped and said.

"There's no way I'd be happy about winning due to injuring you!" I said. _Besides, Rangiku gladly replaced me as the beach queen._

"You really are reckless. Well, that was a good dive." Kuchiki sensei concluded.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki sensei. But can I ask this, why were you so serious during our match? You weren't like that in the previous matches." I asked and saw him flinch.

"I couldn't stand it." _Huh? _"I couldn't stand the thought of you becoming the beach queen and having those bastards take photos of you in those ridiculous costumes." _Wow! I've never heard Kuchiki sensei say stuff like bastard! _"I just didn't want to see you like that." He concluded. I could only look at him in awe. _He did all of that for me?! _I felt my face burning up.

"Your face feels hot." I felt his hand rest on my cheek. Due to shock, I jerked my head to see him slightly smiling.

"What…It's just the heat from the sunburn!" I quickly backed away, my face still blushing. Then I heard a loud boom in the air. "Fireworks?!" we looked up into the sky to look at the colorful fireworks in the dark sky.

Let us be off. I'm sure everyone is waiting." Kuchiki sensei suggested as he headed back to where everyone else was. I smiled and ran after him.

With everyone

"Alright guys! Move closer to the center." Rangiku exclaimed as she adjusted her camera. She wanted all of us to take a commemorative photo of everyone here.

"You know, we got tired of waiting for that couple." Rukia joked and I blushed a bit.

"Sorry about that…Wait! We're not a couple!" I exclaimed ad Rukia gave a small laugh. I could see Ichigo and Hitsugaya suddenly coming closer to me.

"Alright! The timer's set! Everyone get into position!" Rangiku exclaimed as she got into the photo. Before the flash gone off, I felt Ichigo and Hitsugaya grab my arms and Kuchiki sensei went in closer to me from behind. _Just what were they thinking?!_

**How was it? Ok the next update may be long so pls be patient. Thanks for reading and pls review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Back again with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that it was inspired by the animes 'Kamisama Hajimemashite ep 8' and 'Kaichou maid sama ep 17'. Anyways, please enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 13: Thursday, Valentine's Day Surprise**

"What's gotten into you two? You seemed stressed out." I asked as I walked beside two very tired boys to school.

"It's just that, all girls keep pestering about what chocolates we want, whether we want it with nuts or not. It's ridiculous! They never leave our side for a second!" Hitsugaya complained. _Poor guys. _

In case you didn't get the hint, Valentine's coming. All the girls in our school are getting all jumpy about it, especially when it comes to giving their prince a box of their chocolate. Let's just say, the whole girl population in the school is in a chocolate frenzy.

In Homeroom

"How about this one? Isn't it so cute!" this was just one of the many comments in our classroom. Every girl came together to discuss on what chocolate their making for their valentine.

"Gosh! It's like this every year." I heard Rangiku muttered as she walked up to my desk.

"I guess every school is the same during valentines" I remarked.

"You mean your old school was like this too." Rukia asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of valentines, are you guys giving anyone chocolate?" I asked.

"I'm giving some to Ichigo and Renji." Rukia replied. Rangiku looked at Rukia and snickered. "But as friendship chocolates! Nothing more than that!" Rukia quickly said, trying to cover her blush.

"What about you Rangiku?"

"I was planning on not to. But those idiots demanded that I make them chocolate." Rangiku complained. _She must be talking about Madarame and the others from the baseball game. _"What about you? Who are you giving chocolates to?" she asked me.

"I think it's obvious to anyone. It's obviously the princes." Rukia remarked.

"Yeah, but it's just friendship chocolates. They helped me so much, it's the least I could do for them." I tried to cover up, but I knew those two didn't fall for it.

"Anyway leaving that aside, are you gonna make your own or buy them?" Rukia asked.

"I was planning on making them, but why waste my energy on those idiots." Rangiku grumbled.

"Then how about you guys come with me to the home ec room. Me and Kosandora are gonna make chocolates together." I suggested. Then we all decided to hang out to make chocolates for our valentine.

Home Ec room

"Alright, pick whatever chocolate you want to make first then we can get started." Kosandora said as she handed us a bunch of chocolate recipe books. _Man, she's well prepared! _I flipped through the pages of the book, there's so many to choose from.

_Let's see. Ichigo seems to like sweet stuff, so maybe milk chocolate with nuts. Hitsugaya doesn't seem to like sweet things, so I'll make him some bitter dark chocolates with a bit of black sugar. As for Kuchiki sensei, I think spearmint chocolate will help him keep awake during his work hours._

With that decided, everyone got into making their chocolates. In a few minutes we were done. Rangiku made quite small chocolates, on purpose. Rukia made cookies and put them into red packets for Ichigo, Renji and her brother. I made my chocolates and placed them into boxes, red for Ichigo, blue for Hitsugaya and pink for Kuchiki sensei. Kasandora made the best, her chocolate had a white cream base with a big red heart placed on it.

"Wow Kasandora! I never knew you could make this cute chocolates." Rangiku cried out.

"Thanks, its rose tea chocolate which I'm trying out." She replied.

"If you're making such a cute batch of chocolates, then someone special must be in mind." Rangiku snickered, making Kasandora blush furiously.

"Oh no! It's just…for my father!" Kasandora covered up but Rangiku just won't take no for an answer.

"Yeah right. A girl would never blush when giving her father chocolates." Rangiku pressurized.

"Ok, ok I give. They're…for Ishida-san." Kasandora softly said, covering her blush with the bowl she was just washing. We all gasped in astonishment. Ishida Uryu was from the S class, a classmate of Hitsugaya's. He's always reading and he's an old friend of Ichigo and Orihime. He only talks when work is the subject or with people he thrusts, like Ichigo or Orihime.

"Kasandora! I never knew you have feelings for Ishida!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?! Yes I have feelings for him!" Kasandora exclaimed back, red as a tomato.

"Guys, stop pestering Kasandora." I tried to calm my two friends down. So in the end, we placed our chocolates into the fridge, waiting for the special day to come.

At home

"I am officially going to call in sick tomorrow." Hitsugaya grunted before placing a lump of rice into his mouth.

"Why? You look fine to me." I asked.

"That's not it. I just don't want to get surrounded by girls tomorrow. They'll be following me throughout the whole day." Hitsugaya complained. _Just how persistent are the girls here?!_

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to take leave. As much as I want to take leave as well, we all need to be present if we don't have a valid reason." Kuchiki sensei commented, partaking in his fish.

"Man, this the time when I really want Inoue's curry. I can fall sick in a split second." Ichigo remarked. _I think he'll fall sick for the rest of the year if he eats that._

"I think you guys should go. I know it may be troublesome but it will be sad for the girls to have their efforts wasted in making you guys the chocolates" I said.

"Then…guess I got no choice." Hitsugaya muttered and the other two nodded. I smiled at their answer and also saw a slight blush on their faces. I can't wait to see their faces when they get my chocolates.

At school

We barely even made it to the school gate. All the girls crowded around Ichigo and Hitsugaya, trying to give them their chocolates. It took about ten minutes to get them out, with help from Rangiku and Rukia.

"Man, they just don't know when to give up." Ichigo complained as we walked up to the lockers. Just before Ichigo opened his locker…

"Wait!" Rangiku exclaimed and pushed Ichigo aside. She slowly opened the locker, revealing one small packet wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "What! Only one! I was expecting to see that." She grumbled.

"What do mean by 'that'" Hitsugaya asked.

"You know, the one's that happen in manga. When a guy opens his locker, packets of chocolate flood down to the ground." Rangiku answered.

"I don't think that happens in real life…" Hitsugaya muttered and sweat dropped.

"But still, it's surprising that you only got one Ichigo." I said.

"No, I know this situation. It's just like what I saw in that nature film. This kind of bird steals another bird's nest and removes the other bird's egg to make space for its own. So in this case, one girl seems to have wanted her chocolate to stand out so she removes the ones which were inside the locker already and only placed her's in. The evidence is in the bin." Rukia explained and pointed to the bin. It was overflowing with boxes of chocolate!

"What the?! Look at all of that! That's just mean." Rangiku commented.

"Shouldn't we take them out?" I asked.

"No, I rather those stay there." Ichigo grumbled. _I guess one extra load off his chest._

Break time

Rangiku, Rukia and I split up to pass our valentine gifts. As I walked down the corridor outside the school building, I spotted Kasandora standing behind the pillar.

"Kasandora?" I softly said and she jumped in surprise.

"Kurara! What are you doing here?!" Kasandora cried out.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, hiding behind a pillar?" I asked again. Then I saw Ishida-san sitting on a bench, reading a book yet again. "Oh I see." I figured as Kasandora's face turned brighter red. "Why don't you just give it to him?" I asked.

"I can't. Not when he's still reading!" Kasandora flustered.

"Kasandora. You, I and the whole school knows that Ishida-san will never get his nose off his book unless in a class. Just go and give it to him." I urged and pushed her towards him. She looked back, scared and I gave her a thumbs up. Getting back her confidence, she slowly made her way to Ishida-san.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice said against my ear. I jumped in shock and quickly turned to see Ichigo's cheeky smile.

"Wah! Ichigo! You scared me! What are you doing here?!" I cried out softly so that I won't attract attention.

"Just came to say hi. What are you doing? Wait, is that Uryu…and Kasandora? What's she doing here?" Ichigo asked, blankly.

"Shush! Kasandora is trying to give Ishida-san her chocolate." I shushed Ichigo and watched intently at the scene before us. After a short talk between the two, Kasandora finally passes the cutely wrapped box to Ishida-san. I could faintly see a shocked expression on Ishida-san's face when he received the box. The two started talking with each after that short period of silence.

"Well, I guess all ends well. Never knew Uryu could blush like that." Ichigo remarked and I chuckled in agreement. _Oh yeah!_

"Ichigo, here." I took out the small red box and handed it to Ichigo. "Happy Valentine's Day." I replied with a smile. I could see his face turning a bit red when he saw the box.

"That's for me?" he stuttered.

"Of course it's for you. Then why would I give it to you. It's just something to say thanks for helping during the past few days." I said and placed the box on to his palms.

"Thanks. This really means a lot to me." Ichigo said, trying to hide his blush. I smiled at his reaction. _One down, two more to go._

Teachers' Room

"Sorry, but Kuchiki sensei isn't here." I tried to look for Kuchiki sensei but turns out, he left. I bowed in thanks and started searching around the school. I still had some time before break was over. _Argh, where can he be?!_

I tried the library and found Kuchiki sensei by the counter with a pile of books beside him. Then he looked up and saw me.

"Oh Haruno, perfect timing." He simply said. _What? _"I need you to help me carry these books back to the teachers' room." _All of them?! But there's like twenty of them! _My silent exclamations didn't seem to reach him and he landed half of the books into my arms. _Chocolate Forte? Dreamer's Choice? Just what is he reading! _In a few moments, we got back to the teachers' room.

"Thank you for the help Haruno." Kuchiki sensei thanked as he placed the books on to his desk.

"No problem. Just that, are you gonna read all of those books?" I asked. I need to know!

"Oh no. They are just for someone I know. I couldn't possibly read these." He replied. _Thank God! They looked a little romantic for him. _"Anyway, is there something you need from me? You didn't seem to want to stay in the library." He asked.

"Oh yes. Happy Valentine's Day!" I said and handed him the pink wrapped box. I could see a little shock in his eyes. "Just wanted to say thanks after all that you've done." I passed it to him and ran out of the room, failing to see his small smile as he looked at the box of chocolate.

Outside the building

_Man, where's Hitsugaya? I only got a few more minutes before break is over._ I've been searching all over for Hitsugaya and have yet to find him. Suddenly I felt a tug on my wrist and was dragged towards a small alley. I was then pinned onto the wall and a hand tightly covered my mouth.

"Mrgm! Argh!" I tried to speak but the hand kept a firm grip on my face.

"Ssshhh! Just be quiet for a sec." I know that voice. _Hitsugaya! _It was then that I realized how close he was. His body leaned against me and his face was just inches away from mine. I felt my blood rushing through my face and my heart was beating madly. Then I felt a rumbling feeling coming towards us.

"Hitsugaya-sama! Where are you?!" a wave of girls came running and screaming at the top of their lungs. When they came closer, Hitsugaya came in closer, forcing me towards the wall to be hidden. Luckily the girls were in such a rush that they missed us.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want to be seen." Hitsugaya sighed and finally let me go.

"Hitsugaya…Are they…"

"Yeah, my annoying 'fans'. Man, they're such a pain!" Hitsugaya complained and left the dark corner. I followed and we sat on a bench. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I actually was looking for you." I answered and saw him get a bit flustered. "Here." I handed him the blue wrapped box. _Wait, those girls wanted to give him their chocolate, yet he ran away from them. Now that I think of it, Hitsugaya never really wanted to get any chocolate. Does he not like chocolate? Maybe I shouldn't give this to him. _"I…I know you may not like chocolate. So I'll…" just as I was about to take back the box, I felt something wrap around my hands. Hitsugaya was grabbing my hands with both of his hands. I felt my face turn hotter as his warmth traveled through my hands.

"No. I don't mind yours." He simply said and took the box. He slowly opened the box and revealed the chocolates I made. Then he handed me back the box. I felt my heart stop for a moment there.

"Feed me." _What? _"I said feed me." Hitsugaya softly demanded. _Is he serious?! _I gave in and held a piece of chocolate in front of his face. Hitsugaya ate the whole things in one bite.

"It's delicious!" Hitsugaya said, as if completely taken aback.

"I'm so glad you like them." I sighed in relief. The next moment, he took my hand and gently licks the chocolate off my finger. _What the! _

"That's delicious too." He smirked. _What the…Why did he just do that?! _I was blushing profusely and then heard the bell go off. "I guess I'll finish the rest after school. See ya." He said and took off with the box of chocolates. I was left there with my heart pounding hard against my chest, looking at the finger which he just licked. _What's up with him all of a sudden?! _This was the first traumatizing Valentine's I ever had.

At home

"What the…What is all of this?!" I exclaimed. The whole living room was practically filled with boxes of chocolates, all for the princes.

"This is why I said that I didn't want to go to school today." Hitsugaya grumbled, trying to make his way to the couch without stepping on any boxes on the floor. I guess they won't be eating chocolates for a while…

**Done! Finally. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it. Oh the locker scene was inspired by Fruits basket ep 11. Thanks for reading and pls review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again to another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Pls enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 14: Saturday, Go Ichigo!**

"Ichigo, can we go now. It's going to be lunch soon and I haven't gotten the anything for it." I was waiting for Ichigo at the neighborhood basketball court before we leave for the supermarket.

"Ok, ok. Just one more shoot." He exclaimed as he dribbled the ball to the hoop. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Ichigo as it's going to be the round to see whether our school's basketball team can enter the nationals. Ichigo's been practicing for this all week. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go." After a few minutes, we were in the supermarket getting food items.

"You've been really serious about this game aren't you Ichigo?" I asked as I put a bag of potatoes into the basket Ichigo was helping to hold.

"You bet I am. Everyone on the team is giving all they got for this game. We have to be the champions this year." Ichigo answered proudly. From what I heard from Rukia, our school's team never made it to the final round so Ichigo is pumped up to do it this year. "You'll be coming to watch right?" he asked, excited.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered and saw a bright gleam in his eyes. I was quite excited since it was my first time watching a basketball match and I wanted to support Ichigo as much as I can. The last time he asked about this, I had to ignore him cause I was targeted by the devil trio, who are now out of the school.

The next day, Sunday

"Finally! It's about time you guys came." Hitsugaya and I met Rangiku and Rukia outside the stadium and Rangiku was really restless to get in.

Truth is, I was making Ichigo some lemons with honey to help him stay awake during the match. I kind of lost track of time and ended up making Hitsugaya and I late for our meeting with Rangiku and Rukia.

"Whatever, let's go. The game's gonna start soon." Rukia said and headed towards the entrance. _Guess I'll have to give it to him after the match. _We then reached the seats, I felt someone tug my wrist.

"Rukia?" I asked as she dragged me up.

"Come on. There's someplace I want to take you before the game starts." Before I knew it, I was dragged to an unknown place with Rukia. "Ichigo!" Then I saw Ichigo in front of us, discussing with his team. He then saw us and started to make his way there.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He said. He was wearing a standard orange basketball uniform with black lines at the ends of the sleeves and a number 15 at the back. _Man, I should have brought the lemons._

"Uhm, good luck at the game Ichigo." I said with a bright smile. Ichigo stared at me for a while before smiling back at me.

"Yup, thanks for the support." He smiled back. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw that smile. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"Anyway, we better get going. Your game's about to start." Rukia said before me and Ichigo nodded. Before I could leave, I felt something grab my shoulder.

"Make sure you cheer for me, kay?" Ichigo whispered, leaning close to my ear. I was blushing. His face was just inches away from mine.

"Ah…" I murmured and left to follow Rukia. _Man, my heart's beating so fast!_

At the court

It was only the start of the game and everyone was feeling nervous for our team. Our opponents were huge! Most of them were towering over them.

"This…This is bad." Rangiku remarked as she stared at the giants. But Ichigo doesn't seem to care much about it. He still has that prideful smile of his. I couldn't help but smile. And the game started. It was so exciting. Ichigo kept his cool and dribbled the ball all the way to the hoop. He ended up getting the first point. I felt like my eyes were always on him.

But then, it turned ugly. The opposing team started to take force against Ichigo and the rest. They started to nudge their way to the goal, stealing the ball every single time and almost trampled over some of the boys. They ended up scoring 12 points.

"I can't believe they're still allowed to play!" Rukia exclaimed. Soon there was a break and me and Rukia went to the back to find Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, seeing him sitting on a bench.

"Yo, Rukia, Kurara." Ichigo replied as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

"Don't 'yo' me! What happened out there? It's not like you to only score one point." Rukia complained.

"It's nothing. Just not feeling too good." Ichigo softly replied.

"That's even worse!" Rukia cried out.

"I guess…Maybe I'm not good enough yet. I always thought I was always the best, but I'm not. We're gonna lose for sure." Ichigo muttered as he looked down at the ground. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo! You idiot!" I screamed and before Rukia could hit him, I slapped him hard on the cheek. "How can you say such things about yourself?! Saying that you would lose? That's practically not like you! That's not the Ichigo I know! The Ichigo I know will never put himself down after one small defeat! You say that you're weak, then just pick yourself up again and get better! It's not like it's the end of everything, you have to learn from your mistakes! Don't be such a fool!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ichigo stared at me with wide eyes, clutching to the red mark on his face. _Ah! What did I just do?! I can't believe I just scolded Ichigo!_

"Heh." Ichigo softly chuckled, leaving me and Rukia dumbfounded. _Eh? _Ichigo suddenly stood up and went to hug me. I just stood there in his arms, my face as red as a tomato. "Thanks, I really needed that." He whispered. He soon let go of me and headed for the court. I stood there rooted to the ground, still blushing madly.

"Kurara. Earth to Kurara!" Rukia said, waving her hand in front of my face. I soon came back to reality. "Hehe, don't tell me you've fallen for him." Rukia asked with a cheeky grin.

"What! No, no way! I…I…Oh never mind! We need to get back!" I stuttered as I made my way back to the seats. But Rukia still kept her cheeky grin on her face and followed me.

I guess the lecture worked. Ichigo was pumped up more than ever. He started getting into the game and winning more points. Before we knew it, it was a match point. Ichigo stole the ball, dribbled all the way at top speed and shot a goal. Everyone cheered. We won. We're able to get to nationals.

Outside the stadium

"What's this?" Ichigo asked me, staring at the lunch box, filled with lemons and honey. He and I were sitting on a bench, so that he could rest up.

"Can't you tell? Its lemons and honey. I wanted to give it to you before the match so that'll help you keep awake but was too late." I explained. When Ichigo bit into it, his face gave an awful look. "What's wrong?"

"Kurara, what did you put in these lemons again?" he muttered, trying to chew the rest of the lemon.

"Honey? Why, you don't like it?" I asked.

"Kurara…I think this is rice wine." _HUH?! Don't tell me I got the labels mixed up! Man, I'm such an idiot! _"Heh, good thing I didn't eat these before the match."

"Hey! It took a lot of time making these!" I complained as Ichigo ate the rest of the lemon.

Ichigo's POV

"Thanks anyway." I said and saw a slight blush on her face. Then there was silence. "I guess…I'm no good without you Kurara." I blurted out. But there was no response. I took a look at Kurara, and saw that she dozed off. _Eh! Listen to me…_ Soon I felt a something soft resting on my shoulder. Kurara must have been so tired that she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and took another lemon. "Oh well. Maybe next time." Next time, I'll definitely tell her how I feel.

**How was it? Hope you guys like it. Pls review and give new ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
